Angels To Fly
by ItachiLoverx3
Summary: Kyuubi is a 21 year old mother to his five year old son Jay Uzumaki. Loosing his parents as a teen and not having anyone to turn to, Kyuubi along with his younger brother Naruto work as prostitutes to earn money but what would happen when they encounter two unlikely men that will change their lives forever? Mpreg. OCs. SasuNaru. ItaKyuu. Yaoi. OOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Life of the Uzumaki's

**This is not my story. It is written thought of and posted by my friend. She has access to my account so when she posts, it will be her. Basically she's too lazy to make her own account, so she will be using mine.**

A/N: Hello! So I wrote this story a long time ago, so I'm just simply going to replace the original characters with Naruto characters. I hope you like it. This story first came to my mind when I first heard Ed Sheeran ''The A Team'' an amazing song.

Summary: Kyuubi is a 21 year old mother to his 5 year old son Jay Uzumaki. Being as he lost his parents at a young age, Kyuubi grew up raising his younger brother Naruto while living with their crazed godmother Tsunade. Not having much money, Kyuubi took the job of prostitution and later on his brother started the job as well to bring in more money. Living on their own in a doable apartment, Naruto and Kyuubi will encounter two men that will change their lives forever.

Warning: Mature Content! This story will be portraying prostitution (being paid for sex) and there will be inappropriate phrases and language, so please be mature when reading this. And YES, I know that prostitution is a very serious topic. Also, there will be other serious topics that actually happen in real world that would be portrayed in the story.

…This is my first fan fiction story and I hope I get as much reviews as Itachiloverx3. She is amazing might I add.

Disclaimer: I love Naruto dearly but he is not mine. None of the characters are mine except for my OCs.

Title: Angels To Fly

**Prologue**

Losing his parents in a tragic accident at a young age, Kyuubi had nothing or anyone to turn to. Living alone with his brother, what he feared the most came true. Social workers were sent to retract them from their happy isolation and separate them. The idea of living in a family that he knew nothing off and most likely being separated from his younger brother, Kyuubi did what he had to do. He turned to the one person he didn't want to turn to at all. Kyuubi and Naruto ended up living with their godmother Tsunade.

Why was this so bad? I mean wouldn't living with your godmother be better than a total stranger? Tsunade was not the godmother, you see in Cinderella. Being a drunk and hot tempered woman, she was the person you would not want to associate yourself with. Hearing the teen Uzumaki pleads, Tsunade eventually complied with the boys living with her, in doing so she had to put up a front of a good job and a well stable guardian.

Surprisingly being able to convince the social workers of her false façade, Kyuubi 15 at the time moved in with his little brother Naruto who was 12 years of age. Kyuubi knew the true nature of the woman since he was the oldest and he knew living there would be hell. As some months passed by, Tsunade soon became fed up with the expenses of two teenage boys and she made that clear by bluntly stating to the two Uzumaki orphans that she would no longer financially support them.

What was Kyuubi to do now?

Remembering as how his body drew a lot of unwanted attraction from both men and women, Kyuubi did the only think he could think of to earn a little cash to feed and support him and his brother. He turned to prostitution and soon his little brother followed in his footsteps.

Reaching the age of 18, Kyuubi and Naruto successfully gathered enough money to rent a small apartment and finally move out of their hell hole with another by their side. Kyuubi's two year old son Jay Uzumaki.

Kyuubi and Naruto although male knew they could bear children. Many times they asked their parents for an explanation but their mother and father repeated the same thing they often said. ''We don't know, the doctors never gave us a clear explanation,'' Not remembering to take a birth control pill that day and having a costumer who would not comply to using a condom, Kyuubi one month later found himself pregnant with a child.

Now at the age of 21, Kyuubi works more jobs than he should. Working part time in a restaurant as a waiter, a clothing store cashier and still working as a prostitute, Kyuubi balances his work out while still saving time to take care of his now five year old son.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Life of the Uzumaki's

The sun shun brightly on the lively city below. The clouds so fluffy, drew across the sky in a perfect setting and the soothing spring breeze filled the air with marvelous divert fragrance of many flowers that Mother Nature sprung up. It was truly a beautiful magical day and Kyuubi Uzumaki breathed in the moment. Humming as he did, the 21 year old redhead walked casually through the busy streets, a warm smile drawn on his face. Singing a little tune, the redhead Uzumaki countered a lot of attention from the many pedestrians that walked by but not because of his cheerful nature. No it was definitely not that. Let's just say, for a 21 year old in public, he was way too exposed.

Strutting down the street, the Uzumaki's hips swayed in his tight leather pants with every step he took. A white crop top showed off his beautiful back dimples and broadcasted his toned flat curvy stomach with a silver piercing prompted sternly in his naval. His long red hair was tied in a high ponytail, with his black choker wrapped around his neck tightly and his emerald glamorous eyes scanned the streets wondrously. His soft sun kiss skin was magically smooth with not one blemish or scar to be seen. He looked too good to be real. Almost like a goddess sent from above. Although a male, he was always mistaken for the opposite gender due to his small bouncy ass and curved hips that he loved so much because it attracted all the right costumers he liked. Young masculine males that had nothing better to do than sex all day and he was practically sex on legs.

Pushing the classroom door open, Kyuubi nearly fell to the ground when a small 5 year old boy bum- rushed him, his little hands wrapped around his mother's waist tightly. Lifting his head, the boy grinned toothily, while letting out soft giggles. Big brown orbs blinked momentarily and the long eyelashes the boy possessed fluttered together. His midnight hair which hung loosely down his shoulders complimented his fair tan skin and his long bangs were tucked behind his ears. He was a beautiful child and he exhibited his mother's feminine features greatly while he claimed all of his father's genetics from eye color to hair color.

''Mommy…you're late!'' The boy exclaimed and he pursed his lips together cutely. Picking up the small boy from the ground, Kyuubi pecked his son's lips before he began plastering the boy with soft kisses which made the boy laugh joyously.

''I'm sorry baby but mommy was working,'' Now planting the child on his hips, Kyuubi turned his attention to the teacher who smiled at him warmly. ''How was he?'' He simply asked.

''Bad,'' The small petite lady answered bluntly which made Kyuubi raise an eyebrow.

''Bad?'' He questioned. It's not like he was surprised but Jay had promised him he'll behave.

''I'm gonna be a bad just like mommy,'' The little raven chimed happily, swinging his arms around his mother and resting his head on his mother's shoulder.

''Jay, didn't you promise me you'll behave today?'' Kyuubi looked at the boy who pouted adorably.

''But mommy, I wasn't that bad,'' He reencountered softly, barely audible.

''Yeah but you have to be good always, okay?'' Not receiving an answer, Kyuubi jerked up the boy slightly and Jay looked down at his hands nervously, his bottom lip stuck out.

''I'm sorry, mommy,'' He said in his rather sweet innocent voice. Lowering his head, his bangs became loose and they fell right into place framing his face beautifully. He looked even more like a girl..

''Who else are you going to apologize to?'' Kyuubi inquired.

''I'm sorry, teacher,'' He apologized in the same innocent tone. Looking up at his teacher, the middle aged woman awed as she looked at the boy's puppy dog face. His big brown eyes widened, with his lower lip still sticking out and he sniffled falsely.

''Aw Jay, it's okay,'' The woman said as she ruffled the beautiful midnight hair. The small raven laughed inwardly, while still keeping his innocent mask in place. Every day he did the same trick and the naïve teacher always fell for it, it was amusing to him at this point.

For a five year old, he was really smart.

Kyuubi waved off at the teacher before he made his way out of the school with his son still on his hips. Setting the small boy on the floor, Kyuubi held the boys hand and they started on their way.

''Quite the actor you've become,'' Kyuubi said as he looked down at his son who was momentarily distracted by a butterfly.

Jay tilted his head as the butterfly planted itself on his nose and he giggled which caused the butterfly to flutter away. Reaching his hand to the sky, he stared sadly as the butterfly flew further away.

''Jay?'' The little boy looked up at his mother with innocent brown eyes, his bangs still hung over his forehead.

''Yes mommy,'' He responded.

''Why were you bad today?'' Blowing air from his mouth, the little boy puffed out his cheeks.

''I wasn't bad, she's just a meanie,'' He defended himself. ''She picks on me because I'm beautiful,'' He added.

''You know why your beautiful?'' Kyuubi stopped in his tracks and he hauled his son up, placing him back on his hip.

''Because mommy is super beautiful,'' The boy cheered, his tiny hands massaging his mother's cheeks and he stared deeply into his mother's aqua eyes.

''That's right,'' Leaning up, Kyuubi placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead before he set the boy back down on the ground. ''But you know something, you'll lose your beauty if you continue to be bad,''

''But mommy, you're bad and you get prettier every day,'' The boy countered back. Kyuubi let out a low sigh.

This boy was too damn smart.

''Mommy, can we get ice cream,'' Jay pleaded shaking his mother's hand vigorously. Kyuubi looked down at his son and eyed the boy cautiously. He was wearing his favorite basketball jersey with small Nike's on his feet. But something was wrong.

''Weren't you wearing jeans and a white T-shirt when you went to school?'' Kyuubi questioned.

''Yes, I was,'' He said dully. Emerald eyes scanned the boy once more. Was he seeing wrong?

''So how did you end up in your basketball jersey?''

''I put it in my book bag and when I went to school I put it on,'' He said casually. He didn't see anything wrong with what he did.

''Jay, what did I say about doing that?'' Kyuubi placed his hands on his hips awaiting an answer.

''You said,'' Putting up his index finger, he cleared his throat, closed his eyes and repeated his mother's exact words. ''Don't bring clothes to school and change. Always wear what mommy gives you to wear,'' He then opened his eyes and he laughed when he saw the annoyed look the redhead gave him. ''I love you mommy,'' He cooed, throwing his hands in the air for his mother to pick him up which Kyuubi did.

''I love you too but you are becoming a little badass,'' Grabbing his mother's head the boy planted a wet kiss on his mother's cheek and he giggled afterwards. He loved his mother more than anything and he wanted to be just like him.

* * *

As soon as his mother opened the door to their rental apartment house, Jay ran in the house where he bumped into a tall man and he fell back landing on his butt. Rubbing his head, the brown eyed raven looked up at the tall brunette that looked down on him, apologetically. Tossing the keys on the small table that stood beside the entry door, Kyuubi bended over picking up his son off the floor, and he scowled when his ass was tapped.

''Don't touch my mommy, you asshole,'' Jay screamed charging for the man until his mother pulled him back and the boy stared heatedly at the smirking man.

''Jay, watch your language,'' Kyuubi warned and the little boy looked at his mother with fierce eyes.

He always hated when his mother was touched and he always wanted to defend and protect him.

''Fine,'' The boy scoffed out folding his arms over his chest and he glared at the ground.

''Here scoop some for yourself and put the rest in the freezer,'' Kyuubi handed his irritated son the bag with the carton of ice-cream and he watched as the boy stormed angrily into the kitchen.

Kyuubi then turned his head to the staircase to find his brother descending from it in his robe that was partially closed and he yawned tiredly. Stepping down the last step, the blonde 18 year old, stretched out his limbs before turning his attention to the middle aged man that stood near his brother.

''Pay up,'' Naruto ordered as he stretched out his hand. The man pulled out his wallet before pulling out a few bills and handing it to the blonde. Naruto then counted the money and he smiled in approval. Leading the man towards the door, he opened the door and he leaned against it as the man exited.

''Say hello to wifey for me,'' He mused looking down the corridor at the man who strolled towards the elevator. He always enjoyed making his customers who he knew to be married feel guilty. Closing the door, Naruto looked towards his brother who smiled eagerly at him.

''How much you got?'' Kyuubi asked, taking a seat on the couch. Naruto flipped through the bills once more and pulled a few out before handing it over to his brother to help pay the bills around the house.

''Enough for me to get the new Jordan's that just came out,'' Naruto cheered as he stacked the money in his robe pocket. ''For the work I put in today, hell I deserve it,'' He made his way into the kitchen and the blonde beamed when he saw his favorite nephew seated around the table, chumping on his vanilla ice-cream.

Swooping up the little boy off the stool, Naruto plastered the five year old with endless kisses which Jay absolutely loved.

''Uncle Naru, that's enough,'' The boy spoke in between giggles and Naruto finally stopped his assault and he looked at the beautiful boy.

''Did you behave today in school?'' The boy looked up to the ceiling and he placed a finger under his chin as if thinking on an answer.

''No,'' He said triumphantly, grinning deviously.

''Good boy,'' Naruto encouraged placing his hand up for the boy to High-five and Jay smacked his palm against his uncle's. Planting the boy back down on the stool, Naruto opened his mouth when Jay took a spoonful of ice-cream and the boy stuffed the spoon into his uncle's mouth gleefully.

''You working today?'' Naruto asked when his older brother walked into the kitchen.

''I wanted to take a break but the landlord just texted me saying if we don't pay him rent this month, he'll kick us out,'' Kyuubi replied taking a bottle of water out of the fridge and he seated himself next to his son before ruffling the boy's dark hair.

''How many months late are we?'' Naruto asked.

With him in his senior year of high school, he couldn't get more jobs to help his brother out. And with Kyuubi looking after his son, buying food and clothes, he couldn't stay on track with his rent payment. He didn't make much from his jobs and he did the best he could with the money he received.

''Three months,'' He answered after taking a sip from his ice cold water. ''After I pay the electricity bill, and pay the rent, I won't have much to pocket and plus we need to do groceries,''

''I'll take care of groceries so cross that off your list,'' Naruto assured and he earned a smile from his brother.

''I think I'll have three customers over today. That should at least earn me enough to start saving for Jay's bicycle that he wants so badly,'' The boy beamed at this and he bounced in his seat joyously.

''Yeah! Yeah! Bicycle!'' He chanted over and over again. Naruto looked at the boy and he shook his head. He really didn't know how much his mother sacrificed for him.

''You gonna have three of them fuck you at the same time,'' Naruto was baffled. Threesomes were very tiring and Kyuubi still had to waiter in his nighttime job.

''I'll recover easily. At this point I don't have a choice,''

''Good luck, that's all I gotta say,'' The blonde teen looked at his nephew. '' Jay, you wanna come with Naru to get fresh kicks,'' The boy licked his spoon as he took in his last spoon of ice-cream.

''Okay,'' Jay then turned to his mother who looked at him with a soft smile on his face. ''Mommy, I'm going to go with Uncle Naru to get some fresh kicks,'' He repeated, grinning happily. Climbing on top of his mother, the raven kissed his mother's lips softly before jumping off and following his uncle out of the kitchen into his bedroom.

''Let me get dressed and we'll go. You wanna change your clothes, go do it now,'' Jay ran out of his uncle's room, and he darted into his shared room with his mother, towards his drawer. Pulling out a set of clothes, he changed quickly, fixed his hair before running out of the room to his uncle's room again.

''Well, that was pretty fa-'' Naruto gawked at the five year old in front of him. Jay wore a tight black top, with tight black pants and he wore black and red Nike's on his feet. His midnight hair was combed back with his bangs no longer in his face and sunglasses were planted over his head.

''What's wrong, uncle Naru?'' Although this was not the first time, he'd seen the boy wear something provocative for his age, it always surprised him how the boy actually looked sexy in those clothing for a five year old.

''You are definitely your mother's child,'' Naruto simply said before turning around and spraying some cologne on. Bending down, he sprayed a little on the boy's neck before he led his nephew out of his room, down the steps. Naruto walked into the kitchen where his brother laid asleep on the counter, his head planted on his folded arms.

''Mommy, we're leaving!'' The little raven shouted which jolted his mother up. Looking around, Kyuubi looked down at his son and he raised an eyebrow at his son's outfit.

''You look hot,'' He complimented and the boy grinned widely.

''We'll be back in a few,'' Naruto waved off his brother as he pulled his nephew out of the kitchen.

Frowning now that he was alone, Kyuubi pulled out his phone and he looked over at the long list of costumers who wanted his service. Scrolling down the long list, Kyuubi randomly selected three customers and he sent a text to the men informing them of the time and the payment he was expecting for his service. Now moving off the stool, he went upstairs in need of a hot shower.

* * *

''Uncle Naru, mommy is being hurt,'' Jay cried out and he looked up at his uncle with teary brown eyes. As the continuous moans and screams of his mother assaulted his ears, the five year old cried more. He didn't know what was going on. All he heard was his mother screaming and he wanted to know why his mother was screaming.

Was his mommy being hurt?

''Jay, mommy is fine. He's working,'' Naruto said nonchalantly, his eyes fixed on the assignment he was completing.

''I…don't want mommy to…to work anymore,'' The boy rubbed his eyes while his other hand, wiped his wet cheeks. ''Mommy is always being hurt by those meanie men,'' He croaked out.

''Those meanie men are giving your mother money to support you,'' Naruto conveyed. Picking up the crying boy off the floor, Naruto kissed the wet cheeks. ''Hear drown out your mother's moans,'' He said as he planted his ear buds into the boys earlobe. Jay finally calmed as he listened to the inappropriate roaring music blasting from his uncle's iPod.

''Too loud,'' He huffed out and Naruto chuckled before lowering the music to a softer volume. Sniffling, Jay pulled the ear buds out of his ears and he looked at his uncle with questioning eyes. Popping the gum he was fiercely chumping on, Naruto looked at the boy with an arched eyebrow.

''What is it?'' The blonde asked, averting his gaze back to his school assignment. Jay opened his mouth to ask his question and his eyes widened as he heard his mother scream once more.

''Mommy!'' Jumping off the blonde's lap, Jay made his way up the steps, towards his bedroom door and he twisted the knob but the door would not budge. ''Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!'' He shouted for his mother continuously. Hearing the door unlock, he smiled expecting to see his loving mother's face but instead saw the faces of three men who looked at him with lustful eyes.

''Did you hurt my mommy?'' He asked and he backed away as the men made their way out of the bedroom.

''Just a little,'' The tallest of the three men mused, snickering afterwards along with the two other males who were still dressing. They looked in about their late 20s. Mediocre!

''He enjoyed it when my dick pounded into that tight round ass,'' The youngest of the three stated.

Not understanding what these men were saying, Jay screwed his face and he narrowed his eyes at the men. Were they making fun of his mommy?

''And those screams just turned me on even more,'' The other man joined in.

''Mommy!'' The poor boy tried to push his way past the three tall masculine men but his little body couldn't squeeze through. He was always very small for his age. ''Mommy!''

''Jay, that's enough. I told you your mom is working,'' Naruto finally stepped into the scene, and he moved his snapback that hid his golden locks to the back. Naruto then turned his attention to the three young adults that licked their lips as they inspected the sexy blonde teen before them. ''You guys done?'' Naruto asked in an irritated tone.

''Yeah but now I kinda want another round,'' The younger man wrapped his arms around the small waist and he nuzzled against Naruto's tan neck. Amused at this point, Naruto let the sexual innovation continue till he decided he had enough.

''I'm not into little boys,'' Naruto spoke out and he shoved the man away. The astonished man looked at him, confusedly. ''I'm into men who have jobs and can actually pay me real good money.'' The blonde then pushed all three men away from his brother's door and he gestured for them to leave.

''Yo, tell that hottie come over my house. I'll fuck him any day for any price,'' One of the men shouted as they left the apartment and the blue eye teen rolled his eyes.

This is exactly why he preferred grown men. Naruto looked into his brother's room and he chewed his bubblegum nonchalantly as he stared into the darkness. He looked down at his nephew and the boy was glued to the ground.

''Stay here and don't come inside,'' Naruto said before walking into the room. ''Jay, if you come inside you're in lots of trouble understand?'' The boy nodded his head and he crouched on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and he hugged himself tightly.

Shutting the door, Naruto flicked on the lights and he stared blankly at his brother who laid on the bed panting heavily, his legs were slightly open and Naruto cringed seeing the cum and slight blood sliding down his brother's legs. The blonde walked closer to his shaking brother and he grabbed his brother's arms before slowly lifting him up.

''Fuck!'' Kyuubi screamed out and he fell back onto the bed, flaccidly. Just sitting on his ass he felt such excruciating pain.

''Damn, they did a number on you,'' Naruto said. ''How much you got?'' He asked as he tossed the redhead on the bed his robe.

''E-Enough,'' Kyuubi replied between harsh breaths. Forcing himself off the bed, Kyuubi stood to his feet and he let out a soft scream when his ass pained. Feeling the blood and cum trickle down his legs he looked at his brother who shrugged at him. He warned him not to have three at a time.

''Mommy…'' Kyuubi's eyes widened and he looked towards the door to see it slightly creaked open and his son's head poked in with tears flowing down his face.

''Didn't I tell you not to come in here!'' Naruto growled out, his hands placed on his hips.

''But I'm not in there,'' Jay softly replied and he opened the door a bit more to get a better look at his mother.

''Close the fucking door!'' Kyuubi barked out at his son. He didn't like to scream at the boy but then again he didn't want his son seeing him in that pitiful state. Jay then swung the door wide open and he gaped seeing his mom naked body with bite marks all over his body and he looked down to see red fluid with clear white ones flowing down his mother's tan legs.

''Mommy…you're hurt,'' He whimpered, his tears now flowing down rapidly. He took one step in and Naruto ran towards the raven and he scooped him into his arms. Thrashing as he did, Jay tried desperately to get out of his uncle's hold and help his mother. ''Mommy!''

''I'll take him downstairs and calm him down while you clean up,'' Naruto walked out of the room and he ignored the boy in his grasp constant thrashing.

Naruto walked down stairs into the living room and he set the squirming boy on the couch. As soon as he was set down, Jay jumped out the couch and made his way towards the steps until Naruto grabbed him and he hauled the boy into the air.

''I want my mommy!'' Jay began kicking violently and he accidentally planted a kick on the blonde's face. Dropping the boy unto the bouncy couch, Naruto clutched his nose in pain.

''You. Are. Dead!'' The blonde lunged for the boy who ran up the stairs towards his room. Opening the door, Jay bumped into his mother and he ran behind his mother clutching on to his mother's robe while Naruto tried to get at him.

''Who the hell you think you kicking in the face?!'' Naruto seethed out.

''Jay, go to timeout,'' Kyuubi sternly ordered but Jay looked at his mother with teary eyes.

''Mommy…you were hurt. Those meanie men hurt you,'' He hugged his mother from behind, his arms wrapped around his mother's waist tightly.

''Jay, I said go to time out,'' Kyuubi said more and he winced when his son leaned his head against his ass, igniting more pain.

''But mommy-''

''Now, Jay!'' Said boy looked at his uncle for comfort but Naruto still mad about the harsh kick stuck his tongue out at the boy. Now looking at his mother, Kyuubi looked at his son sternly and Jay ran out the room to his timeout corner crying loudly.

''You were pretty harsh on him,'' Naruto finally said. Kyuubi ran his hand through his long red hair and he sighed.

''He needs to learn to listen. I never wanted him to see me like that. That was very shameful,'' Kyuubi replied and Naruto looked at his brother with saddened eyes. ''I'm gonna go shower. Let him out after 15 minutes,'' Naruto nodded and Kyuubi walked towards the bathroom to clean up. In about an hour, he would have to leave for his next job.

A continuous sequence that never seemed to end.

* * *

**I know pretty long for a first chapter but I hope you liked it. I know that Jay is not a Japanese name but this story takes place in America. Naruto and Kyuubi are from Japan but they were born and raised in America so all they speak is English. Thank you for reading! Review for me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I really don't want to own Naruto. Way too much work.

Okay, thank you to everyone who read the story and the reviews I received. They were Very interesting. Half of the reviews I received were like:

''They shouldn't do prostitution in the house when there's a child there.''

''Their language is so foul and the fact that the kid speaks it, it's so wrong.''

''Why is Jay wearing those types of clothes and why are Kyuubi and Naruto encouraging it by saying he looks hot in it?''

I agree one hundred percent with all of the reviews. It is sickening. But then you have to remember that Kyuubi and Naruto are still young and they are raising a child by themselves. Both of them have wild personalities so they broadcast that to each other even around the child. The fact that they prostitute in their house it's wrong but it's easier for them than leaving every night to client's house.

Also, Jay doesn't know what it is that Naruto and Kyuubi do for money. All he hears is all these moans and screams but he doesn't know what is going on so he thinks that his mother is being hurt.

Naruto being a teenager, all he cares about is material things and keeping up with trends than actually helping out his brother. After all, he is giving up **his** body for the money so why not spend it on something he wants to spend it on. Don't get me wrong he still helps just not as much.

Okay that's it. Those are some things I wanted to clear up but as the story progress you might see a change in them…hopefully.

Chapter 2 : Surprise Meeting

Jay sat in the corner of the living room behind the couch, crying his eyes out. He was still in timeout and he didn't understand what he did to deserve it. All he wanted to do was help his mother so why was he in trouble for that? Was he in timeout because he kicked his uncle in the face? Bringing his knees to his chest, he buried his face into his knees and he hugged himself tightly.

Fifteen minutes then came and Naruto walked over to his nephew who had calmed down slightly. The blonde planted himself on his knees and he looked at the toddler who didn't respond to his presence, his head still buried in his knees. Naruto at this point felt pity for the boy.

Yes, it's true that Jay had his moments of disobedience but there was always an understanding for that. The child was still young and very naïve. He didn't know anything about sex or prostitution. He didn't understand what his uncle meant when he always told him his mother was working. All he knew was strange men coming into his home, into his mother's bedroom and then hearing weird noises afterwards. What's a child to think after that?

''Jay, can you look at me?'' Hesitantly, Jay finally lifted his head and he looked at his uncle sadly. He sniffled before he crossed his small legs together.

''Do you know why you're in timeout?'' Naruto inquired. Jay then turned his face to the side averting his gaze from his uncle's.

''Because I didn't listen,'' He replied softly.

''Why didn't you listen to me? I told you not to come in the room and you did anyways. Because of that you pissed off your mother,'' He glanced up at his uncle and his eyes filled with tears once more.

''I'm sorry. I was worried about mommy. Those…those meanie men-''

''Jay for the last time no one is hurting your mother. How many times, do I have to tell you this?'' Naruto looked at the boy who began to snivel, his hands rubbing at his eyes. The blonde teen brought the crying toddler into his arms and he hugged his nephew warmly.

''Jay, everything your mom does is for you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt him or you, okay?'' He held the boy tighter. ''I promise one day, you won't have to see any of this ever again,'' He then pulled the whimpering boy from his body and he looked at the crying boy with saddened eyes. At his age, he shouldn't be experiencing any of this.

Calming down after minutes of sulking, the small raven looked at his uncle and he sniffled.

''Uncle Naru?'' Said teen looked at his nephew and he smiled.

''Yeah, what is it?''

''I'm hungry,'' The small raven then rubbed his belly and Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

''Mac and cheese?'' Jay nodded his head and he grinned widely. There was no other food he loved more than macaroni and cheese. He could eat it all day every day.

Naruto lifted himself off the floor and he hoisted up his nephew before he kissed the boy's cheek and he set the five year old back to the ground. Jay then ran up the stairs and he walked down the small hall into his and his mother's bedroom.

Kyuubi stood in the room, his towel around his waist while he dried his long red hair with a separate one.

''Mommy?'' The redhead turned his head towards the voice and he arched an eyebrow when he saw his son standing by the entrance of their bedroom.

''Why are you standing over there? Come here,'' He beckoned and his son didn't budge instead the toddler pouted.

''But mommy is mad at me,'' He said softly, fiddling with his fingers nervously and he looked up at his mother.

''Come here, Jay. I'm not mad at you,'' The boy then gleamed hearing that his mother wasn't upset and he ran towards the tan body. Raising his hands in the air, signaling that he wanted to be picked up, Kyuubi lifted his son off the floor and he pecked his son's puckered lips before setting the toddler onto the bed.

Jay pouted and he called his mother softly. ''Mommy?''

''Yeah, what is it baby?'' Kyuubi walked towards his closet and he pulled out his waiter uniform and laid it flat on the bed before he moved towards his mirror where cosmetics such as lotion laid scattered on the mirror platform.

''Mommy? Why were you bleeding?'' The redhead's eyes widened and he froze. Setting the lotion back on the stand, he pretended not to hear his son's words as he preceded to lotion his tan skin.

''And there were other stuff too,'' The boy continued. Kyuubi sighed lowly as he continued to lotion his body. How was he supposed to answer that question? What could he possibly say other than make up more excuses as his son's curiosity grew more and more?

''Don't worry about it,'' He simply replied.

Jay got off the bed and he walked to his mother. ''Are scary men going to continue coming in our house?'' He asked and Kyuubi looked down at the boy. ''And why are they always in my room? Are they stealing from us?'' Kyuubi at this point chuckled and Jay tilted his head to the side. What was so funny?

''No. they aren't stealing from us,''

''So why are they always coming in our room and Uncle Naru's too?''

''Can you please leave honey. I have to get dressed for work,'' The boy then pursed his lips and he folded his arms over his chest. Brown eyes glared heatedly at the redhead Uzumaki.

''Mommy you never answer my questions. Uncle Naru neither,'' He said and without giving his mom a chance to reply, the angry boy stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. He then made his way downstairs and he entered the kitchen to find his uncle seated on the stool, his hands digging in a bag of chips. He sat down next to his uncle and the blonde teen looked down on him. Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing his nephew was upset.

''What's wrong?'' The blonde stuffed some chips into his mouth.

''Mommy didn't answer my questions,'' He mumbled and Naruto laughed. ''What's so funny?''

''You are. Do you know when you're angry, your nose twitches in the cutest way? Just like your mother,'' Naruto mused out and he laughed along with his nephew.

''Really, just like mommy?'' He inquired and Naruto nodded. ''Yay, I'm just like mommy,'' The boy then bounced up and down on his stool, giggling. He really did want to be just like his mother. ''Uncle Naru, is my nose twitching now?'' He asked as he looked down at his nose.

''No, you have to be mad first,'' The blonde answered after his laughing seized. He then laughed again when Jay tried to forcibly twitch his little nose but to no avail.

* * *

Kyuubi walked into the kitchen dressed in black trousers, a white dress shirt and a red waistcoat with his hair tied in a high ponytail. Jay seeing his mother enter, ran and hugged him.

''Naruto can you spread a new sheet on my bed? I already took off the old one,'' The blonde teen nodded and he turned his attention to his son. ''I'll see you later, okay?''

Jay looked at his mother and he pouted. ''Do you have to go mommy?'' Kyuubi lifted his son into his arms and he set the boy onto the counter before wiping some cheese off the corner of the boy's lip.

''Yeah, I do. Do whatever Naruto tells you and don't be difficult, okay?'' The little raven nodded and he swung his arms around his mother's neck. Kyuubi kissed his son's cheek before placing him back onto the ground. ''I love you so much, okay?'' He whispered softly, hiding his emotions away.

Every day he left for work and when he came home, his son would already be fast asleep. It hurt him so much that he couldn't tuck his son into bed like a normal mother would and read him a bedtime story. He had to leave that to his brother to take care of. No matter how tough he tried to be for the sake of his son, Naruto could always see the pain his older brother went through.

''I love you too, mommy,'' Jay's little voice replied and he gave a big toothy smile to his mother who smiled back. Waving off at his brother and son, Kyuubi exited the kitchen and out the apartment to his nighttime job.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The oldest Uzumaki stood in the corner of the slightly packed restaurant with a tray in his hands and a napkin cloth hung over his right shoulder. He yawned softly as the night grew darker and his shift was far from over. Still feeling the effect of his earlier intercourse, he tried desperately to hide his discomfort from eyes that constantly peered at him. As he finished stacking the last glass of soda onto the tray, Kyuubi made his way towards the table he was serving and he forced on the fake smile he wore daily to hide his pain away.

''Are we ready to order yet?'' He asked as he placed the last drink on the table. The table of five family members shook their heads and he bowed respectful before leaving the table to tend to another one.

Writing down the different drinks each person ordered, he walked away to fill his orders where he saw his friend and co-worker Yugito Nii. She was the Uzumaki's closest friend and she knew everything about him even things that his brother didn't know. He considered her his sister and she considered him a brother as well.

''You look worn out,'' The blonde bombshell beauty said. She had dirty blonde hair that she kept in a long braid that lay straight down her back with dark eyes that complimented her fair skin.

''Yeah,'' Kyuubi wearily said as he poured the bottle of ginger ale into the tall glass. Yugito then examined the man in front of her. They hadn't been working that long for him to look this tired. Pulling down Kyuubi's collar, she furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. She placed down the glass she held and she continued to examine the body. She then swept Kyuubi's long ponytail away to get a better look at the neck before her hand was slapped away.

''How many?'' She questioned and Kyuubi rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to start this again. He lifted up the tray of drinks off the counter and he made his way towards the exit until Yugito grabbed his arm nearly causing him to spill the filled drinks. ''Kyuubi, I am talking to you,''

''What?'' Yugito then took the tray of glasses away and she settled it on the counter before pulling the redhead away to a secluded corner.

''How many did you have?''

''Three,''

''Three?'' She said in disbelief. ''Please tell me they used a condom?''

''…'' The blonde then let out an exasperated breath and she shook her head.

''Kyuubi, are you crazy? Have you forgotten that you don't know these men? What if you get some type of disease or even get pregnant,''

The Uzumaki then sucked his teeth. He felt like he was a child being scolded. He wasn't stupid of course he knew all of that but he had to comply with everything the customer wanted so he could get paid a good amount.

''Are you done?'' The redhead glared at the blonde and Yugito ran her hands through her bangs. She then stared down the Uzumaki before opening her mouth to speak.

''Look, I know you know all of this already and you're well aware of the risks of being a prostitute, but please be more careful, okay?'' The 23 year old then pulled something out of her dress pants before handing it over to the redhead. Kyuubi arched an eyebrow at the envelope in his hands.

''What is this?'' He asked and he looked up at the woman.

''It's money and I-''

''Keep it, I don't need your money I already told you this,'' He shoved the envelope at the woman and Yugito pushed the money back into his hands.

''It's not for you,'' She lied. ''It's for Jay, and I want you to spend it on anything he wants that you might not have the money to buy him,'' She informed and Kyuubi rolled his eyes before stuffing the envelope into his pocket.

''I gotta tell you something,'' The redhead looked down on the ground averting his gaze from the blonde who looked at him with hidden pity.

''What is it?''

''Jay…he saw me,'' He began and he heaved in another deep breath. ''He saw me with cum and blood running down my legs. He asked me about it,''

Yugito's eyes widened and she was baffled. ''Well what did you say?''

''What was I supposed to say,'' Tears brimmed in his eyes and he sniffled softly. ''Everyday he asks me why all these men come to the house. Why they're in our room and why I'm always screaming?'' Tears slowly fell down his cheeks. ''Sometimes…sometimes, I feel I should have done what Tsunade told me to do,''

''Don't you ever say that,'' Yugito shook the redhead violently and Kyuubi looked at her wide eyed. ''Jay, it's the best thing that ever happened to you. I know life is tough but don't worry, there's always a rainbow after every storm. And one day, you'll find your rainbow,'' She lowered herself to Kyuubi's height and she brought the whimpering man into a warm hug. ''I'll always be here to do what I can as well,'' She then pulled away and she gave a genuine smile.

Kyuubi sniffled and said. ''We should go back to work before we get fired,''

The blonde chuckled and they both made their way back into the kitchen to finish their work.

It was going to be a long night with the amount of customers packed into the restaurant that night.

* * *

That night…

A very tired Uzumaki trudged into his apartment, his eyes barely open and he yawned softly to himself. He peered at the clock that hung on the wall and he sighed lowly before making his way upstairs.

It was now 11 o'clock PM.

Kyuubi walked into his room and he flicked on the lights. He looked at his slightly messy bed where his son usually laid but saw no sign of the boy. He then exited the room to his brother's room and he opened the door where he saw his son clinging onto his brother's chest tightly with the blonde teen's arms wrapped around the boy securely. He smiled a frail smile before shutting the door and making his way back into his room.

He sighed as he entered his room and he slowly unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers. He clenched his jaw before his held back tears came flooding out. Covering his eyes, he wept softly to himself. He wished he could be the one lying with his son and not his brother. After all that was his son but constantly working, he had to give up things.

He made sacrifices and his son was one of them.

''Mommy, why are you crying?'' Startled, Kyuubi turned his head to the door where he saw his son leaned against the door, his hands rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Big brown sleepy eyes looked at teary emerald ones and the boy sighed. Walking towards the bed, his little body climbed onto it and he brought his mother's head into his chest.

''Mommy, you don't have to cry. I'm here,'' The boy soothed and this caused Kyuubi to cry more. ''It's okay, let it all out. The scary monsters are gone so you don't have to cry,'' Jay then tilted his head to the side and he tapped his finger against his chin. ''They went after the meanie men who hurt you and they're going to eat them all up,'' He then giggled as he continued to stroke his crying mother's hair.

Kyuubi finally calmed down and he lifted his head from his son who continued to talk about monsters. The boy smiled gleefully at his mom and the redhead wiped his last set of tears away.

''I thought you were asleep?'' The boy then sat down comfortably on the bed and he swung his feet back and forth while he looked at his mother.

''Uncle Naru, woke me up and said you were home,'' He answered. Kyuubi instinctively thanked his brother and he turned his attention to his son.

''Did you behave?'' He asked and he got off the bed to finish undressing. Jay gave a little yawn and he got off the bed to grab his mother some fresh clothes. Because he shared the room with his mother, he knew exactly where everything was and he usually helped pick out outfits which Kyuubi usually didn't wear because the coordination didn't match.

''Yes, I did. Uncle Naru helped me with my homework and then we jammed to music and he thought me some cool dance moves,'' Kyuubi let out a sigh. Knowing Naruto he probably taught his son some dirty dance moves a five year old should not be doing.

''What song did you guys listen to?'' Jay handed his mother a plain white Tee before handing his mom the black knee length shorts in his little hands.

''Karma is a bitch,'' He began singing and Kyuubi arched an eyebrow at the boy who continued to sing. ''So make sure that bitch is beautiful,''

''Okay! That's enough of that,'' He swooped the boy into his arms and the child let out soft giggles. ''Is time you go to sleep,'' Kyuubi placed his son on the bed and he pulled the covers up to the boy's chest before planting a soft kiss onto his forehead. He then turned off the light before climbing back into the other side of the bed.

''Goodnight mommy,'' Jay whispered and he snuggled closer into his mother's body. Kyuubi kissed his son's cheek before he wrapped his arms around the boy and he slowly fell into a slumber.

* * *

''Scrub a dub, where do we scrub?'' Kyuubi sang. Scrub a dub was a random song he made up with his son over time. The boy lifted his arms in the air and sang.

''Scrub a dub-dub, scrub arms scrub a dub,'' He then stretched out his arms and Kyuubi washed his son's arms with the wet cloth.

''Scrub a dub, where do we scrub next dub-dub,'' Jay then splashed the water when his mother leaned closer and Kyuubi growled in annoyance as the soapy water splashed over his face.

''Mommy, scrub a dub mommy next,'' The boy sang and he continued to splash the water vigorously while giggling.

''Stop splashing the damn water, you getting it all over the floor,'' Kyuubi seethed out and the boy continued to splash the water against his mother's warning. The redhead then shot a glare at the boy and Jay finally got the hint. Leaning back in the tub, he lifted his legs and he smiled.

''Scrub a dub-dub, scrub legs scrub a dub,'' He sang and Kyuubi swept the cloth over each leg before continuing to wash the rest of his son's body.

* * *

Dressed in a white sweater with black pants and white sneakers on his feet Jay walked into the kitchen where his uncle sat in a daze, his spoon moving slow circles in his cup of coffee. The blonde beauty let out a soft yawn before he placed his head down on the table and he fluttered his eyes close. Jay climbed onto the tall stool and he shook his uncle gently.

''Uncle Naru, where's breakfast?'' He inquired, still shaking his uncle who didn't budge. ''Uncle Naru!'' He shouted, getting fed up that his uncle didn't respond.

''What?!'' Naruto roared out, and he sucked his teeth. He wasn't a morning person and he hated being bothered this early in the morning.

''Uncle Naru, I'm hungry,'' Jay complained and he pursed his lips when his uncle ignored him.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Jay climbed onto the counter and he picked the bag of bread off the counter-top. He then took out a slice and he stuffed it in between his teeth before his little hands pried the bag of bread closed. He slowly climbed back down and he made his way to the fridge before he opened it pulling out the carton of butter. He then opened the drawer and pulled out a bread knife and he spread some butter onto his piece of bread before placing the butter back in he fridge and dropping the used knife into the sink.

He successfully made his own breakfast.

Kyuubi walked into the kitchen and quirked an eyebrow at his son who was happily eating his breakfast and his brother who was fast asleep, his head on his folded arms over the counter.

''Jay come here, we're leaving now,'' Said boy jumped off the stool and he ran towards his mother happily.

''Where's your book bag?'' Kyuubi asked and the boy ran out of the kitchen and back inside with his bag swung on his back.

''I'm ready mommy,'' He said, joyously.

''Let me see it,'' Kyuubi commanded, stretching out his hand and Jay pouted cutely.

''Why?'' He clutched his bag closer and this made his mom even more suspicious.

''Hand it over,'' He slowly took off his bag and he held it towards his mother who grasped it instantly. Opening the bag, Kyuubi was surprised to find that there was nothing but school utensils and books in there. Why was the boy acting so suspicious then? He handed the bag back to the boy and Jay swung his book bag back on his back once more.

''Naruto! Get up, you're not missing school again,'' The blonde groaned and he lifted his head from the counter. Blue sleepy eyes gazed upon two bodies and he gave a weak tired smile.

''Alright, I'm up,'' He said in a lazed voice and he slowly sipped his coffee cup.

''Don't forget to pick up Jay today,'' Kyuubi said sternly.

''Yeah I won't,'' Naruto replied and he yawned softly. He then looked at his nephew and said. ''Make sure you give your teacher hell, okay?''

''Yeah!'' The boy beamed and he looked up at his mother who raised an eyebrow at him.

''You behave bad today, you are grounded for a whole week,''

''But mommy, being bad is fun,''

''Jay, be good today. Let your teacher at least think I'm a good mother damn,'' He said and he pulled his son out of the kitchen.

''Mommy, you're the best mom in the whole world,'' The small raven cheered, grinning. Kyuubi simply shook his head. He walked out of the apartment with his son by his side, their hands joined in one.

If only that was true. Could he really call himself a good mother?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After picking up his nephew from school, Naruto decided to get some groceries done since there was barely any food in the house.

Jay walked along the cereal aisle, his eyes scanning each set of cereal cautiously, looking for one specific box. He jumped with glee when his eyes fell upon his favorite cereal and walking over, he took the box off the shelf before he ran back to his uncle who was busy looking at magazines.

''Uncle Naru, I got the cereal,'' He informed, dropping the box into the slightly filled cart. Naruto then lowered his gaze from the magazine and he looked at the cereal the boy chose.

''Apple Jacks again?'' The child nodded his head and Naruto sighed. ''If I eat Apple Jacks one more time, I'm going to hurl. Go pick another one,''

''But mommy always makes me get Apple Jacks,'' The boy huffed out, crossing his arms and he puffed out his cheeks.

''Aw, but sweetheart I ain't your mother,'' Naruto said in a mimicked baby voice. ''Go choose another one,'' He ordered. Jay grabbed the box from the cart and he sucked his teeth.

''Big Fat Meanie,'' He mumbled under his breath as he walked off.

He stood in the cereal aisle once more, thinking carefully on which cereal to pick. He looked carefully at the many different boxes intensely. H e didn't want to end up getting something he didn't like. He gleamed when he saw a cereal that represented his favorite one but had more varieties of color. Walking closer to the shelf, his little arms reached for the box but it was too high. He then made another attempt of reaching for the box but to avail. He was simply too small. Jay then quirked an eyebrow when he saw pale hands reach for the cereal and he turned around to look at the man who had reached for his cereal.

''Here you go,'' A husky voice said and the man handed the child the box of cereal.

Jay tilted his head to the side as he inspected the stranger in front of him. The man was certainly tall; his dark long hair was tied in a ponytail behind his back with some strands left to frame his face. He was fairly pale with ebony eyes encased in long sets of eye lashes. He was very muscular and handsome, his toned body covered in all black expensive clothing. Jay awed at the man's beauty and he didn't know how intense he was staring at the man in front of him.

''You're really beautiful Mister,'' He finally said and he smiled widely.

''Excuse me?'' The man raised an eye brow at the boy.

''My mommy always said to tell someone when their beauti-''

''How long does it take to get cereal?'' Naruto then entered the aisle and the blonde teen froze in his steps, his azure eyes widened as he gazed upon the man. A cunning smile then spread across his face and he laughed hysterically, bending over and clutching his stomach.

''Oh shit!'' He screeched out after his laughing seized. He then walked closer towards the man who stared at him, complete shock marring his face.

''Naruto?'' His voice was husky and deep yet soft and angel like.

''This should be fun,'' Naruto smirked at the man. Jay walked closer to his uncle and he looked up at the blonde, whose azure eyes were still fixed on the Uchiha before them.

''Uncle Naru, who is that guy?'' Naruto looked down at the boy for a few seconds and he locked his eyes with onyx ones.

''Itachi Uchiha,''

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O

Chapter 2 is completed. Lol, I had some things to fix up because I wrote this story when I was really young and I had a lot of mistakes and what not. Anyway review and please give me critiques. Anything that doesn't make sense, any errors or any other things you want me to make clear. I love reviews like that but just don't be too harsh or I might take it out on Itachiloverx3.

**Itachiloverx3:** What?

Oh be quiet. Anyway thanks for reading. YA!(goodbye in Greek)


	3. Chapter 3: The Uchiha Rebel

Disclaimer: Naruto, you are not mine!

OMG! I feel so bad guys. Okay, I was reading the reviews I received and you guys have such interesting ideas of the Uchiha's being clients but sadly that's not the case. (…sulks…). It makes me think twice about the way I wrote the story. Tell me if my idea is okay or not? Might as well tell me now before I get way into deep, you know.

Chapter 3: The Uchiha Rebel

Itachi wore an annoyed expression as he walked down the small hall with heavy sets of grocery bags in each hand while Naruto walked in front of him holding nothing. Even poor Jay held a bag which he chose to hold because it contained all the different candies the Uchiha had purchased for him.

Meeting in the market, Naruto forced him to pay for all the groceries he got and in return he would bring him to see Kyuubi. He didn't find any problem in paying, after all he was an Uchiha and he had more money than he knew what to do with. He would have bought the blonde the whole damn store if it meant him seeing his redhead again. But he had never agreed to carry all the heavy loads of grocery bags by himself. He was so called ''royalty'' and royalties, didn't carry their own groceries let alone anyone else's.

Naruto unlocked his apartment door; Jay walked in and he beamed when he saw his mother seated in the kitchen, an apple in his hand and his eyes fixed on the small laptop screen.

''Mommy!'' He cheered and he dropped his bag full of candies as he ran and jumped on his mother's lap. Kyuubi then hugged his son warmly and he looked into his big brown eyes that glistened. ''Mommy, you're home early today,''

''Yeah, day was slow so my boss made me leave early,'' He kissed the boys forehead softly. ''Guess she's not such a bitch after all,'' He said and the child laughed.

Naruto soon walked in the apartment and he closed the door behind him before the Uchiha could enter. Itachi cursed under his breath and he waited patiently for the annoying blonde to open the door.

''I'm glad you're home big bro,'' Naruto ran into his room and back into the living room with a camera in his hand. Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow at his brother who began walking towards the kitchen.

''What's going on?'' The teen pulled his nephew off his brother's lap and he walked out of the conjoined kitchen into the living room. What ever was about to go down he didn't want Jay to get in the middle of it.

He then gave the boy the camera and gave him instructions before walking to the door and swinging it open revealing a pissed Uchiha.

''You shouldn't slam doors in people's face. It's very rude Naruto,'' The blonde rolled his eyes and he ran to the front of the living room away from the door and he took a hold of the camera before he started recording.

Itachi settled the bags on the ground and then he looked up, straight forward and met the gaze of his longtime lover, Kyuubi Uzumaki. Eyes were locked and Itachi felt the guilt flood into his body but decided to keep it hidden. Moving closer into the living room, he smirked as he idly scanned the redhead in the kitchen. Kyuubi had matured more since the last time he saw him but he still looked just as hot as he remembered and all he wanted to do was ravish and make him his again.

Kyuubi stared at the man in front of him with no sense of anger or glee. His face was expressionless as he continued to eat his apple nonchalantly. With every bite he took, he chewed slower and slower.

They were the baddest couple in their high school. They were unbreakable and always together every second mostly causing mayhem. Everyone thought their love for each other was so strong, they would be together forever, but sadly that love didn't last. When Kyuubi lost his parents and social workers came for him and his brother, he wanted to stay with the Uchiha's but Itachi turned him away, fear that his parents would not accept him. Later on he decided his redhead was more important than what his parents thought of him but when he went back for Kyuubi, it was too late. The Uzumaki had already left and he hadn't seen him for over six years till now.

If only he knew how much Kyuubi despised him for what he did.

''What are you doing here?'' Kyuubi asked, softly. His words almost came out as a whisper. Naruto smirked knowing what was about to happen next. His brother was always serene when he was about to snap.

It was like the calm before the storm and sure as hell Kyuubi was deadly calm meaning he was really pissed and was about to crack.

''I never thought I'll see that sexy piece of ass again,'' Itachi smirked and he continued towards the redhead. He was honestly making the situation worse with that sharp tongue of his.

Kyuubi then got up from the stool and he walked further into the kitchen away from Itachi's eye range. He walked back into sight as he slowly exited the kitchen and into the living room, the calm front still in place. His gaze hardened as he looked into the man's dark eyes, and suddenly his eyes fell upon the sly sadistic smirk and his anger surfaced.

Before Itachi could react Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his neck and he crashed his lips against the man's which made Itachi's stoic mask loosen and he looked at the Uzumaki in utter shock, his eyes widened. Kyuubi then reached behind his back and he pulled out the kitchen knife he had stuffed in his back pocket. Seeing as things was going to get worse than he thought, Naruto ran for his brother but was too late when Kyuubi pulled from the kiss and swung the knife at the man in front of him. Itachi instantly moved back trying to dodge the blade and he grimaced when the knife sliced his cheek.

''Kyuubi, don't kill him!'' Naruto pulled the knife away from his fuming brother and Kyuubi gritted his teeth as he looked upon that sadistic smirk Itachi still wore, completely unfazed by the cut on his cheek as blood slowly seethed out of it.

''I can see you're still-'' His words were cut off as Kyuubi fist connected to his face. He tumbled back almost falling to his feet when Kyuubi lunged for him, tackling him to the hard ground. The two then wrestled on the floor one trying to pin the other down and Naruto ran for his camera.

No way in hell he was about to miss this.

''Get off me!'' The redhead shouted and Itachi smirked in amusement seeing him squirm underneath him. He swung at the raven but Itachi skillfully dodged each punch that was thrown at him and he pinned the Uzumaki's hands beside his head. Kyuubi then snickered and he raised an eyebrow.

''What's so damn funny?'' He questioned and the redhead lifted his leg that was in between Itachi's legs and kneed the man right in the groin. Itachi face contorted in pain and he fell to the floor, his hands instinctively coming to sooth the pain.

''Ooo,'' Naruto and Jay said in unison as they watched the Uchiha roll over in pain. They cringed just seeing how hard the impact was.

Kyuubi quickly straddled himself on the Uchiha and he punched him right in the face. Itachi clenched his teeth as he felt the sharp pain on his cheek and the redhead balled his hand for another punch till the man shoved him off. He fell backwards and the raven took this as a chance to get up ignoring the pain he still felt in his lower male region. Taking up a fist full of red hair, Kyuubi yelped in pain as he was yanked up forcefully to his feet.

''Ow! Get off me that hurt,'' Itachi pulled him towards the entrance; he opened the apartment door before he tossed him out and he slammed the door shut when Kyuubi tried to get back inside.

''Psychotic bitch,'' He seethed out and he sighed loudly. Naruto then turned off the camera and he placed it on the living room table.

''Let me in! Naruto! Jay let mommy in!'' Jay ran for the door and Naruto pulled him back by his book bag.

''Wait till I go in the bathroom and then let him in, okay?'' He nodded and Naruto walked towards the angry man before pulling him up the steps by his ear and into the bathroom.

He then seated the Uchiha on the closed toilet and he pulled out the first aid kit. Itachi didn't have many injuries, just a cut cheek and a little busted lip. Naruto knelt in front of the pale man and he placed the alcohol filled cotton ball gently against the cut cheek. Itachi hissed and moved his head at the contact and Naruto scowled.

''Quit being a little bitch,'' He rolled his eyes and he once again pressed the cotton to the cheek and Itachi grunted at the burning sensation but didn't move. He stared at the blonde intensely still shocked at how much he had changed. Just wait till his brother saw him.

''I'm sorry,'' Naruto looked up at him confused and chuckled softly. He never thought the man could have the capability of actually apologizing. Maybe he had changed after all.

''Don't apologize to me, apologize to my brother. You abandoned him when he needed you the most,'' Itachi licked his lip and he then realized that he had a busted lip when his lip stung. ''Don't lick it or it'll burn,''

''What about you?'' Naruto looked at the man with a questionable look. ''You abandoned my brother also?'' He laced his fingers through his blonde locks and he bit his lip.

''Yeah I did. But you know something Uchiha, my brother comes first.'' He then sighed. ''When our parents died in that car crash and we had nowhere to go, he came to you for help and what did you do, turn your back on him. Because of that, we had to move into our psychotic crazed bitch of a godmother's house,''

Itachi swallowed the lump in his throat and he replied. ''I came back for him but when I did it was too late,''

''You came back?'' He gave a clueless look and Itachi turned his head away. He came back?Maybe he wasn't so bad after all? Naruto then got up off the floor after packing everything away. ''I'm done. You should be fine,'' He sighed. Itachi slowly got up and he swept some hair strands back before they fell right back into place.

''Thank you,'' He smiled a genuine smile for the first time and Naruto smiled back.

''How's Sasuke?'' Itachi smirked and the blonde rolled his eyes.

It's been five years since he saw his ''best friend'' and he cared for him. Was that so bad?

''He's fine,'' He twisted the door knob. ''He'll be really intrigued to find out your living here,'' He proceeded to open the door till Naruto placed his hand on the door, halting it.

''Itachi, I still do hate you for what you did to my brother but if you truthfully did came back for him, then I think you should try to make things right with him again,'' Itachi arched an eyebrow and Naruto gave him a warm smile.

''But,'' He bit out. ''If you hurt him one more time, I will skin you alive,'' The Uchiha smirked seeing the death glare the blonde shot and he nodded in approval. It could actually go into competition with the Uchiha's famous glares. ''Wait here, let me calm him down and see if he'll talk to you,'' With that, Naruto left the bathroom and downstairs to where his brother was pacing back and forth, nibbling on his nails and Jay was chomping on some candy bars.

''Kyuu, can I talk to you for a-''

''Naruto, get him out of here right now or I swear, all hell is gone break loose,'' The Uzumaki spat out and Naruto nodded before heading back upstairs. He opened the door to find an Uchiha looking in the mirror, examining his bandaged cheek. He let out an exasperated sigh and caught the Uchiha's attention.

''He said he won't attack you but just be careful when your leaving. Prepare to dodge anything he might throw at you,''

Itachi exited the room and he slowly walked downstairs with Naruto behind him. His eyes gazed cautiously at the redhead who stood in front of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown marring his face. Itachi walked slowly towards the door while still keeping an eye on the redhead, he neared the door and he opened it slowly before walking out while still keeping the door open.

''I know you're mad at me but I will get you back babe and that sexy body of yours will be all mine a-'' He quickly shut the door and he let out a chuckle as he heard the knife that was thrown at him, stab into the door. He was somewhat happy to find out Kyuubi was still hot headed and feisty.

It made it more exciting during sex.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his big office in the Uchiha Corps, fiddling with a pen in his hands, his legs crossed over his desk. He wore black jeans with a navy blue dress shirt as he stared at the office walls nonchalantly while jamming to music that was softened to only his ears. A female's voice then entered the room and he turned his attention to the phone.

''Mr. Uchiha, your brother is on the line for you,'' He stretched his hand for the phone that was placed on his desk. Pressing down on a dial, he brought the phone to his ear.

''Hello, you have reached the sexiest of the three Uchiha brother's, how may I help you?'' He said smirking and the line was silent. He could almost see the annoyed expression his older brother was now wearing. ''What's up?''

''I met the hottest blonde today when I was touring Miami?'' Itachi said and he could hear shuffling on the other line before his brother responded.

''Oh, was he hot like the Miami heat?'' Another awkward silence and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He found his joke to be pretty funny but of course his sadistic cold brother wouldn't find anything funny.

''Yes, he was but I think his brother is definitely hotter. My opinion,''

''So, you crushing on two men now? How hot are they? Rate them,'' Sasuke removed his legs from his desk and he leaned his chin on his open palm awaiting his brother's famous ratings.

''Naruto is a 10 and Kyuubi is a 10.5,'' The man then put his finger to his chin. ''I guess they're both equally-''

''Did you just say Naruto!'' Sasuke shouted on the phone, jumping out of his seat and he bit his lower lip when he realized how loud he was. He didn't want his other brother who was next door to think he was in the office fooling around. Which was exactly what he was doing, but he had to keep up the front that he was actually working.

He wasn't about to become just like Itachi and be the bad boy rebel of the Uchiha family. The one son who cared nothing for the business but yet seemed to be the one who attracted more attention to the business and family name. Strange and his parents and brothers believed it to be his looks and his bad boy appearance. But then again every Uchiha had that aspect so that couldn't be it.

''Yeah and I also met Kyuubi at their house...well apartment,'' Sasuke rejoiced in the phone happily and he pumped his fists in the air. His brother knew where his blonde was and after six years, he could finally have Naruto in his arms.

''Wait, you met Kyuubi?'' He asked in disbelief.

''He kissed me. Can't blame him though. I mean I would want to kiss myself too if I hadn't seen myself for six years,''

Itachi then scowled when his brother erupted into a fit of laughter. What the hell was so damn funny?

''Yeah right. I bet he beat the shit out you. But then again, you deserve it,'' The 19 year old raven started to chuckle.

''He has a son too,'' Sasuke could sense his brother's tone was now serious and he seized his remaining laughter.

''With who? Are they like a family or something, did you meet the baby daddy?'' Ssuke heaved in a huge breath and his eyes widened. ''Oh my gosh, is it yours?''

''I don't know I didn't ask but even if so, I'm going to have him back in my arms. I still love him and I need to make him mine forever,''

''Are you sure you're not a vampire. I mean that could explain your overly possessiveness and the fact that you're always wearing black clothing and the fact that your cold-hearted,''

''Otouto are you getting smart with your big brother?'' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''Listen we should form a plan to get our precious Uzumaki's in our arms again,'' He then smirked as he twirled in his seat. ''When you coming back home?''

''I'm going to stay in Miami till I get him back. I'll just stay in a hotel,''

''Okay. I'll be there tomorrow. Text me later on what hotel you staying in and which wing,'' Itachi hanged up the phone and he leaned his head against his car seat.

This was going to be fun at least for him. His mind began forming ways in getting his redhead back and plastered on his famous Itachi Uchiha smirk.

This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

The bed creaked as two bodies moved against it. Kyuubi gripped his bed sheets tighter as the man mercilessly pounded into him. The man then leaned closer against him and he smirked seeing the seductive look the redhead gave him. He gave a deep thrust and Kyuubi grimaced at the light pain but quickly replaced it with a look of satisfaction.

''Aah…'' He moaned out and he brought his arms to his head when the man pulled him closer to get more pleasure. Thrusting in again, Kyuubi let out moans as he made sure to please the customer.

''Yeah you like that, don't you?'' The young adult around the early twenties groaned out and Kyuubi falsely nodded his head before placing on a fulfilling smile.

''Yeah,'' He whispered and he rolled his eyes when the customer closed his eyes in the sensation. He hated this more than anything. This facade of enjoyment when a stranger he knew nothing of, used his body for pure pleasure and what hurt him the most was the sarcasm of enjoyment he gave just to please them. He didn't want this life at all and at times he wished he could just die and be born into a rich family with no worries.

''Mommy!'' Kyuubi snapped out of his thoughts at his son voice and he along with the customer who still continued to ram in him turned towards the door. Kyuubi cursed himself as he heard his brother try to get his son away from the door and he could hear the boy crying.

''You hear that? Your son wants you,'' The brunette man teased and Kyuubi stared at him blankly.

It took everything in him to not shove this man off him and knock him out.

''Well go on, scream. Let him hear you scream,'' The man continued and he flipped the redhead over before ramming in him harder and deeper causing Kyuubi to let out pained screams.

''Fuck,'' Kyuubi said softly. He buried his head into the pillow and the man found this amusing. He then gripped Kyuubi's red hair and he pulled his head back. He wrapped his other arm around the redhead's flat stomach and he panted.

''Louder!'' He ordered and Kyuubi bit his lower lip. ''Louder whore, scream louder for me, tell me how good my dick feels inside of you,''

''Ngh...It feels...good!'' Kyuubi let out and he panted loudly as the man's thrusts became faster showing that he was near release.

''Go on,'' He tightening the grip on the red locks and Kyuubi balled his fists on the bed. He tried to keep his unwanted moans in but he failed as they escaped out one by one.

''It...aah,, feels so good. Your ...ngh...dick in me, I want you to -nyah- continue fucking me,'' Kyuubi moaned out and the man turned him around to face him. He then smirked as he widened the redhead's legs and gave his last final thrusts before releasing his seed in the condom. Pulling out, the brunette pulled off the filled condom before proceeding to throw it away in the trashcan by the door.

''Here,'' The man threw a few bills at Kyuubi and he began to dress. After dressing fully, he walked out of the room where he met Naruto who gave a half smile. ''Maybe tomorrow I'll have you,''

''In about 20 years or so, then we'll see. Bye,'' He pushed the man towards the stairs. He then walked back into his brother's room and he lifted the bills of the bed before counting it. ''Damn Kyuu, how much did you charge him,'' He said. He himself was expensive but he never thought Kyuubi charged this much for just one night.

''Pass me my robe,'' Naruto walked over to the closet before tossing his brother the clothing. Kyuubi then got off the bed and placed the robe on before tying the string. ''Where's Jay?''

''In my bedroom. He tried to come in here to he-''

''Yeah I know,'' He let out a sigh before he seated himself on the bed. ''I'm so tired of this,'

''I'm telling you. You should really take older men more. They don't last that long and it don't hurt as much and they're way more respectful,'' Naruto said and he flipped through the money again.

Kyuubi frowned. ''That's not what I meant. I mean, I'm sick of this life. I've been prostituting for so long now. Every night new men, strange men. I'm over it,''

''Well… what about Itachi?'' Naruto said bouncing off his heels innocently and he smiled nervously when his brother shot him a cold glare.

''Say that name again and I will hurt you,'' The redhead then walked out of the room for a shower and Naruto sighed heavily. Why was his brother so difficult?

* * *

''Jay?'' Kyuubi slowly entered his brother's room and he looked at his son who was on the bed, coloring in one of his books.

''Mommy!'' He jumped off the bed and he ran for his mother who picked him up and plastered him with kisses. ''Mommy, you're okay,'' He said and he placed his little hands on his mother's cheeks. ''That man didn't hurt you right?''

Kyuubi seated himself on the bed and he placed his son on his lap. ''No, everything is okay,'' He assured and the boy smiled at him widely.

''Mom, can you get back with Itachi?'' The redhead gawked and he looked at the child who stared at him innocently.

''Excuse me,'' Jay began swinging his legs back and forth and he played with his fingers.

''Uncle Naru told me you guys used to be high school sweethearts until Itachi did something bad and you two broke up. He said if you get back together, he can be my daddy and we'll be rich and I can have all the candy in the world and we would be a happy family,''

''Um…'' Kyuubi felt his cheeks warm and he could instantly feel himself blushing. He shook his head trying to get the blush off but the more he found himself thinking off his Uchiha bad boy, the more redder his cheeks got.

''A-ha-ha, mommy you're blushing. You still like Itachi,'' The child chimed and he laughed happily. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and he sucked his teeth. No way he still liked that Uchiha not after everything he did to him. He couldn't possibly still have feelings for him, could he?

''Baby, why do you like that man?'' The boy tilted his head to the side and he raised an eyebrow.

''What do you mean?'' He asked, dumbly.

''Why do you like him so much? He wears all black all the time, he's so emotionless and he's mean?''

The boy smiled and he looked at his mother. ''Well if he's all that, why do you like him?''

Kyuubi blushed furiously and he lifted his son into his arms before getting up and setting him on the bed. He was at this point lost for words. You really can't compete with this child.

''I'm going to work now so I'll see you later okay?'' The boy nodded and he ruffled his sons hair before he kissed his forehead and he left out of the room.

Naruto then walked into his bedroom after him and his brother said their good byes and he lunged on his bed next to his nephew. Jay sat up straight on the bed and he looked at his uncle.

''Uncle Naru who's Sasuke?'' Naruto nearly choked on his spit hearing that question and he looked towards his bottom drawer where he kept journal entries, and pictures of his childhood crush, slightly open. He felt a vein throb and he glared at the boy who smiled innocently.

''You went through my stuff!'' He shouted. Jay tried to run off the boy but was stopped when Naruto grabbed him. He then squirmed when his uncle began to tickle him and laughed uncontrollably.

''Stop it!'' The blonde's fingers continued to tickle him and the boy let out more laughter.

''That's what you get for going through my things. I warned you about that already,'' Naruto finally stopped his assault and he lifted his nephew into his arms before he plastered him with kisses. This boy was too cute to stay mad at. ''Don't go through my things again or you're dead. Got it!''

Jay pouted and he nodded. ''I'm sorry,'' Naruto kissed him one last time on the cheek before he set the boy back on the bed. He then pulled out his iPod to listen to music while Jay continued to color in his book.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Yuck! This chapter sucks. Trust me I'm not even trying to be like one of them people who say bad things about their work so people could give them compliments.

**Itachiloverx3:** That's exactly what you're doing.

Shut up! Anyway, I just really don't like how I wrote it but I tried different ways and this is the best I could come up with. Do you like the plot so far? Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke's Arrival

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews I received. It really does encourage me to write more. I love everyone. Hugs and kisses!

Chapter 4: Sasuke's Arrival

Sasuke exited the elevator at the top floor and he looked around the penthouse in awe. It was surely big and fit for royalty which of course he sought to be the reason why his brother would choose it. The whole penthouse consisted of the 40th floor. It had four bedrooms, six bathrooms and infinity pools and hot tubs to match. The beautiful Miami Ocean was broadcast through the glass exterior of the building and still kept in privacy. Beautiful art décor were enhanced around the whole room which brought about artistry, it was absolutely magical and very expensive but nothing an Uchiha couldn't afford.

''Wow, this is awesome,'' Sasuke broke out of his trance and he looked towards his white haired assistant. Like his brothers, each of the Uchiha sons had a personal assistant who they handpicked themselves to advised and basically take care of things they didn't want to do themselves, but what they didn't know was that each of these assistants worked for their father and reported to Fugaku of their actions and activities daily.

''Be quiet Suigetsu, don't talk till spoken to,'' The white haired man around the age 21 laughed nervously broadcasting his shark like teeth and he scratched the back of his head.

''Sorry, Sasuke, I won't talk anymore,'' He apologized and the Uchiha stared at him blankly before moving further down the hall. He appointed Suigetsu to find him a room before he looked around the huge penthouse for his older brother. Coming upon one of the two huge living rooms, Sasuke saw a glimpse of his brother on the couch and he growled in annoyance.

''Oi! Why didn't you come to greet me?'' He spat out and he walked towards his long haired brother.

''You're a big boy Sasuke and you found your way in by yourself without my help. Good job,'' Itachi didn't even glance over at his brother, his head low and Sasuke could tell he was focused on something.

''What are you doing?'' He moved further into the huge room and he raised an eyebrow seeing his brother painting his nails black. He sighed loudly and he ran his fingers through his spiked hair. ''You still paint your nails? I thought you told mother you stopped doing that,''

''Yeah but not everything I tell mother is true,'' He coated his last nail and he closed his nail polish before leaning back against the couch and he yawned softly. It was around seven in the morning and he was still very sleepy.

''It's not like you to be awake this early?'' The youngest Uchiha seated himself on the couch opposite from his brother.

''I have to get some things done then get some clothes. I didn't bring much with me since I wasn't planning on staying?'' He responded in a bored voice and Sasuke nodded. ''You can come along if you want,''

''I think I'll pass. I'm tired and I just want to sleep,'' Itachi raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

''You're tired from a five hour flight?'' He mocked. Sasuke ignored him and pulled out his phone, looking through it.

''I was working all day yesterday, well not really but pretending really gets tiring,''

Suigetsu walked towards the Uchiha's and he bowed respectfully at Itachi who paid him no attention. He then looked over to Sasuke and said. ''I've packed you in, Sasuke Anything else you need?''

''You're dismissed, I'll call you if I need you,'' He waved off his assistant and the man walked towards the elevator to head to his room which was on another floor. Sasuke then looked at his brother who smirked at him. ''What's so funny?''

''Cute how you'll bring your babysitter with you,'' Itachi mused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and he realized Itachi's assistant wasn't with him. He had thought he had dismissed him but that didn't seem to be the case. ''Where's Kakashi?''

''Don't know, I lost him while we were touring another state, I forgot which. But I haven't seen him for a week now?'' He then clapped a hand over his mouth and he yawned again before getting up and stretching his arms. He opened his mouth to say something till Sasuke let out a hysterical laugh.

''Listen to this,'' He cleared his throat and he read his cellphone screen. ''Bad boy Itachi Uchiha also known as the dark prince by his modeling fans, has been spotted to be in Miami. What could the son of the famous Uchiha family be doing here?'' He laughed again. ''Brother, you're not keeping a very low profile,''

Itachi looked at his brother and he trotted away without saying a word. Sasuke scrunched up his face and he rolled his eyes at his brother who ignored him. Itachi entered his room and he gathered his things to take a shower. He was slightly pissed that someone spotted him; it could cause a lot of unnecessary drama and fans tailing him. But then again, it is his fault for not keeping a low profile or wearing a disguise. He would have to do much better than just sunglasses.

* * *

Kyuubi was dressed in a white tank top that went down to just above his naval, with blue skinny jeans and his red hair tied in a high ponytail with white sneakers on his feet as he entered the kitchen. Naruto was already seated on a stool by the counter eating a bowl of cereal, his eyes on his cellphone. He was dressed in his school uniform. Kyuubi opened the fridge and he pulled out a bottle of Sunny D before pouring some in a cup and he sat next to his brother.

''Where's Jay?'' The blonde asked. He turned off his phone before he settled his blue eyes on his brother.

''Still brushing his hair, you know how much he loves his hair and looking at himself in the mirror,'' Naruto chuckled and he shook his head in disbelief.

''That boy, he reminds me so much of Ita-never mind,'' He smiled nervously and he looked away from his brother who glared at him heatedly at the almost mention of the Uchiha. He acted like he still didn't have feelings for the man but Naruto could easily see through his brother's tough act. He could tell Kyuubi was happy that Itachi was here even though he tried to kill him at first sight.

''Jay, stop being a narcissist and come down stairs! You're going to make us late!'' After a few seconds, said boy came running inside the kitchen, grinning. He wore a SpongeBob shirt with black pants and blue flashy light up sneakers. He climbed up onto the tall stool and his mother poured him a bowl of cereal and milk.

''Mommy, what is a nar-si-sist?'' The child looked at his mother awaiting an answer.

''Itachi,'' He replied and Naruto laughed while Jay looked at them with a clueless expression. Kyuubi then sighed. ''Just eat your breakfast,''

After finishing his bowl of cereal, Jay ran into the living room and he grabbed his bag of the couch. He stared towards the kitchen entrance and he smiled when his mother walked out. Waving off at his brother who left home later for high school, Kyuubi with his soon by his side, exited the apartment and they made their way to the elevator.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was now noon and Kyuubi leaned against the counter, eating a chocolate bar, his eyes staring nonchalantly at the customers who walked about searching and shopping for specific item of clothing, jewelry or beach wears.

''Another slow day, this could mean we get off early again today,'' The purple haired lady behind the counter said while fixing her makeup in the small mirror in her hand. She was one of Kyuubi's friends although not as close to him as Yugito, she was considered a good friend. She didn't know of his prostitution job but she knew other things concerning his life.

''I hope so,'' He took in his last piece of chocolate before tossing the wrapper away in the trash bin.

''So what happened after you whooped his ass,'' Konan questioned putting her mirror away and she looked to the redhead who chuckled remembering the events of yesterday.

''He left. Tsk, he had the nerve to lock me out of my own house,'' Kyuubi then straighten up when a customer approached him and he began to scan the items.

''You know someone posted online that he's here. He'll definitely have a lot of paparazzi after him,'' Konan informed before she pouted. ''I wish he was mine, he's such a bad boy and you know every girl deep inside wants one,''

Kyuubi gave the lady her bags, her change and he gave her a kind smile. ''If you want him so much have him,'' He replied and Konan smiled widely.

''If only he could just walk through that door and claim me. But that will never happen,'' She sighed sadly and just then a strange man walked through the store.

The man was dressed in a black silky low V-neck with a silver cross necklace adorning his neck to his chest; he had on black skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging from the buckle to his back pocket and a leather jacket in his arms, black sneakers were on his feet.

Kyuubi arched a brow at the outfit. That looked like something he'd expect Itachi to wear. He moved his eyes to look at the man's face. He was pale but had brown curly hair and a pair of shades on his face, a black snapback over his head. He could almost laugh at how weird the man looked.

''He looks hot but the hat and shades do too much. It's as if he's hiding himself and the hair doesn't fit him,'' Konan stated before popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

Kyuubi watched as the man began searching through the clothes racks. ''Like he's hiding something,'' He repeated.

''You don't think?'' Her mouth gaped and Kyuubi covered her mouth before she could let out a scream. He then started off the direction of the man. He walked behind the rack and he plastered on a fox like grin.

''Hello stranger,'' Said man looked up, now aware of the redhead presence and his eyes slightly widened seeing his Uzumaki in front of him. Fate must have been on his side.

He smirked before his husky smooth voice spoke. ''You,''

''Do you know me stranger?'' Kyuubi asked dumbly and Itachi smirked. He always liked games such as this, but he was quite shocked that he had been recognized. He even went to the extreme of buying a wig and still someone recognized him.

''Didn't your parents teach you to stay away from strangers, especially dangerous looking ones?'' The Uchiha walked around the rack and he stood face to face with the redhead. He then wrapped his arm around the redhead's tiny waist and he pulled him closer to his body, slightly surprised that Kyuubi didn't pull away or try to fight him.

''They did, but I was never one to listen you should know that,'' Itachi then leaned in to the Uzumaki's face and he stopped only an inch away from his delectable lips.

He smirked before he spoke softly. ''I still have to punish you for yesterday. You were very rude,''

''Oh yeah,'' Kyuubi dared seductively and he let out a shaky breath. Why was his heart beating so fast? Didn't he hate Itachi?

''Yeah,'' He whispered before he captured the Uzumaki's lips in a lustful kiss. Kyuubi slowly closed his eyes, his whole body frozen. He could feel his stomach fluttering and his heart racing. It was obvious to him at this point that he still had feelings for the man but he wasn't about to make himself be claimed this easily. Not after the six years of hell he faced and it was all because of this man whose lips moved against his passionately.

Pulling away, Itachi kissed down the tan cheek and he tilted the Uzumaki's head to the side before he started devouring his neck, his tongue tracing down the soft skin while his teeth grazed at the skin teasingly.

''Who's the father of your child?'' He asked, his lips sucking and tugging at the skin and he smirked feeling Kyuubi's breath hitch in excitement.

''Mmn…wouldn't you like to know,'' The redhead taunted and Itachi let out a soft chuckle.

''You're mine, shouldn't I have the right to know who's child you had?'' He scoffed and he bit harshly at the skin before he slowly slipped his hand into the white tank top Kyuubi wore. Kyuubi hissed at the feel of the hand roaming his chest and he could tell he was blushing.

''Itachi get off me,'' He whispered as he felt himself wanting the Uchiha more and more.

''Why, you seem to be enjoying this,'' Itachi purred in his ear and Kyuubi closed his eyes momentarily, the electric charge racing through his body. He then chuckled and Itachi stopped assaulting his neck. ''What's so funny?''

''People are watching us,'' The raven looked up and he arched an eyebrow seeing people walking taking a quick glance at them while others mostly girls stood there watching them with interest in their eyes.

''Then let's give them a show,'' He started nibbling at the neck once more and Kyuubi bit his lip holding back a moan.

''Itachi I'm warning you, don't make me do this,'' Seeing that Itachi wasn't going to listen to him. Kyuubi pulled away from the man and he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against the Uchiha's, leaving him once again stunned. He then smirked into the kiss and he pulled off Itachi's hat along with the torturous brunette wig and before Itachi could pull away he snatched off the shades.

He took a moment to look at the man's beautiful features before he turned around to face the customers. ''Itachi Uchiha!'' He revealed and he turned to the irritated Uchiha behind him and smirked. ''You better get a head start,''

''You're so dead,'' Itachi glared at the Uzumaki who smiled at him in amusement. Suddenly girlish screams erupted throughout the store and he looked around to find crowds of grown women and teens running towards him.

''It's the dark prince!'' One of them shouted and Itachi looked nervously at the nearing screaming crowd.

He wasn't one to run but he knew he was about to get trampled so he decided to bury his Uchiha pride and run for his life. Kyuubi stood in the almost empty store laughing his ass off at the many fans that still ran after the Uchiha out the door.

''He's going to be pissed,'' Konan said, running towards Kyuubi. ''They're not going to leave him alone, now that everyone knows he's here,''

''That's the point. He won't be able to step a foot outside meaning I won't have to see him again,'' Kyuubi laughed triumphal and he tossed away Itachi's fail of a disguise carelessly behind his shoulder.

''Wow, that's really cruel Kyuubi,'' The redhead shrugged his shoulders and he looked around the nearly empty store. ''Well, everyone's gone after him, you think the boss will let us leave?''

Konan brought her finger to her chin as she debated the idea. ''We won't know till boss lady tell us to leave,''

Kyuubi then arched an eyebrow at his coworker who was now blushing watching a video on her cell phone. He walked closer in interest and he smirked at the video.

''You know for someone who hates Itachi, you seemed to have enjoyed it when he was all over you and you kissed him...twice,''

''Please, I was just entertaining him so I can get his disguise off,'' Konan gave him a 'yeah right' look and the redhead sucked his teeth before walking away leaving his friend who was now in tears laughing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The long haired raven paced back and forth in the living room penthouse angry as can be while his brother stared at him in amusement. He was so angry that he began nibbling on his fingernails, a habit he did that sort of calmed him down. Mikoto, his mother also hated this habit of his as much as his nail painting but of course he didn't listen to his mother who continuously urged him to stop. Picking up a flower vase that was planted on the living room table, Itachi hurled it at the nearest wall and the object crashed falling down in pieces. Another bad habit of his.

''Ooo…seems like none of your habits has been broken,'' Sasuke mused out, a grin on his face. He always loved seeing his brother angry, it brought some weird type of joy to his heart.

''That redhead I'll kill him before I make him mine,'' He spat heatedly and he finally stopped pacing but continued to chew on his nails. He acted very childish for his age.

''Well if you kill him how can you make him yours? Unless you are actually a vampire and you turn him into one, then everyone's suspicion about you would be correct,'' He joked.

Itachi glared at him and Sasuke plastered on an innocent smile. ''Tsk, I hate fan girls,''

''You hate almost everything. Anyway can I have the address for Naruto's apartment,'' He asked seriously, pulling out his phone to type in the address.

''Hn,'' And with that Itachi walked off sweeping his hair strands away. The teen let out a soft growl at his brother who ignored him once again.

''Brother…'' He begged, getting up from the couch, he went after his brother who was already far down the long hall.

* * *

Jay was sound asleep on the living room couch. His body was covered in a small blanket and his long bang fell on his face, his mouth slightly gaped letting out soft snores. Naruto was standing next to him in awe with his phone simultaneously snapping pictures of the sleeping boy.

''Naruto, how many pictures are you planning on taking?'' Kyuubi questioned from the kitchen.

''I just can't help it, he's so cute when he's asleep,'' The boy was indeed adorable. The way his long eyelashes fell beneath his closed eyelids, his body settle and his small hands clutching at the sheets. Naruto couldn't help but take pictures.

''Your instant ramen is ready,'' Kyuubi announced and Naruto squealed in glee.

''Alright, I'm done,'' Putting his phone away, he ran into the kitchen where his instant ramen sat on the counter waiting for him. ''I can't believe you set the fan girls after him?'' Naruto said, slurping up some noodles. He then hummed in the taste and he looked at his brother.

The redhead shrugged uncaringly and he took another bite out of his apple. ''I did tell him to get off me,''

''Yeah but fan girls are crazy. They could have really injured him,'' The blonde said with a mouthful of noodles. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his brother's nagging.

''Good, he deserves it,'' He mumbled and Naruto shook his head. ''If he didn't model so much, maybe he wouldn't have so much fans,''

The blonde then smirked, seeing why his brother was actually mad. ''So you're jealous that he models,''

Kyuubi gawked and he coughed almost choking on his apple. ''I am not jealous of that bastard,''

Naruto pulled out his phone and he quickly typed something on his search box. He then blushed when he found what he was searching for. Enlarging the picture, he handed his brother the phone and the redhead's eyes grew wide. The screen had one of Itachi's modeling pictures. The raven was leaned against a wall shirtless, exposing his toned chest and abs. His dark jeans went little below his waist exposing his V line. His face was soft, expressionless and his eyes were luring almost as if they were staring right at you.

''Kyuubi, you're almost red as your hair,'' Naruto laughed at his brother who was at this point mesmerized by the phone, his eyes fixed on the small screen and his face was as red as a tomato.

Kyuubi then placed the phone face down on the counter and he shook his head to rid his furious blushing but that didn't help. He then went into his fridge and pulled out a water bottle before gulping it down. Naruto was at this point in tears as he continued to laugh at his brother.

''That is… um…that's not appropriate. I can't believe someone respectable like Fugaku Uchiha would allow his son to do that,'' He said stuttering, his face still red.

''Well, he's not interested in the business and he does whatever he wants. That's why he's nickname the bad boy of the Uchiha family. You should know that of all people,'' Naruto mumbled the last part and his brother sucked his teeth before sitting back on the stool.

''Wait, how do you even know about that picture,'' Naruto gulped and he began to blush which made the redhead raise an eyebrow.

''Well…''

Kyuubi opened his mouth about to scold his brother till the doorbell rang. ''You're working today?'' He asked and Naruto shook his head. If he wasn't working and neither was Naruto, his eyes widened when he realized who was at the door. He could tell Naruto also knew when a smirk drew across his face. Getting up from the kitchen stool, the blonde ran out of the kitchen for the door till his brother tackled him in the middle of the living room.

''Naruto don't you dare open that door!'' Kyuubi shouted as he tried to keep his brother down. Naruto tried to free himself from his brother's weight but Kyuubi had a tight grip around his body. Rolling over, he tried to get the redhead off him.

''Let me just open the door, it's obvious you still like him,'' He then shove his brother off him and he crawled for the door till Kyuubi grabbed his legs and started dragging him back.

''You are not opening that door!'' The doorbell sounded again and Naruto clawed desperately at the floor, trying to grab something as he was slowly being pulled into the kitchen.

''Jay, get the door, it's Itachi!'' He screamed towards the sleeping boy but the child was fast asleep. He was a very deep sleeper and could sleep throughout almost any noise.

''Don't listen to him. Continue sleeping baby,'' Kyuubi cooed even though he knew the boy wouldn't hear him. Naruto finally grabbed a hold of the carpet and he slowly turned around, loosening his foot and he kicked his brother harshly on the leg.

''Ow!'' Kyuubi clutched his leg in agony and Naruto took this as his chance to run for the door. Kyuubi ran after him but it was too late when the blonde swung the door open and both Uzumaki brothers eyes grew wide.

''S-Sasuke…'' Naruto was in complete shock seeing the Uchiha in front of him. Kyuubi then broke out into laughter as he looked towards his brother who looked like he would pass out in any given chance.

''Hahaha… I can't anymore. Where's my phone,'' He ran into the kitchen to grab his phone to record the scene. He then came back and he stuck his tongue out playfully at his brother who was now glaring at him.

Sasuke at this point was still in shock at the sight before him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaped. He then began to scrutinize the blonde teen in front of him.

Naruto had definitely changed from what he remembered. He was tall and slim, curved in the hips like his brother, and his slightly long blonde locks adorned his neck while still keeping its spiky nature. He still had his whisker like birth marks grazed on each tan cheek with baby blue shimmering eyes. He had definitely grown out of his dork stage and resembled his brother a lot.

''Dobe?!'' He shouted in disbelief.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Thanks for reading everyone and I love you all. Lol! I never thought my first fanfic would receive this much attention. Also, I'm not really use to fanfic rules so sorry if I don't do something. For example, like the OOC warning for Naruto, I didn't know about that so sorry I didn't add that.


	5. Chapter 5: He Prefers Grown Men

**Disclaimer: Naruto, I'm sorry but I can't be your owner!**

Chapter 5: He Prefers Grown Men

''Dobe!?'' He shouted in complete disbelief.

Naruto looked at the raven with less shock now on his face. He now felt somewhat guilty for leaving Sasuke without saying anything to him. And now six years later, here they stood face to face.

''Sasuke…what are you doing here?'' He asked, his voice caught in his throat. Sasuke still stared at the teen in front of him like he'd seen a ghost. ''Sasuke?''

''Naruto, what happened to you?'' He finally asked, regaining his composer. He looked over Naruto once more. The blonde had on white skinny jeans, with an orange tank top that went just below his chest, exposing his curvy stomach. Sasuke was at this point infatuated with the teen's luscious body.

Stepping aside, Naruto ushered him inside and Sasuke looked around the apartment. He looked at Kyuubi who was glaring at him from the kitchen for some reason and he gave him a warm smile but that didn't help his case when Kyuubi snarled at him. His eyes then moved to the child sleeping on the couch soundly and he cocked an eyebrow before looking up at Naruto who was now standing beside him.

''So that belongs to my brother?'' He asked, pointing to the child on the couch and Naruto sighed at his rudeness. Sasuke hadn't changed at all. He still had that sharp tongue of his.

''His name is Jay and that's my nephew,'' He answered, gesturing for Sasuke to take a seat on the other side of the couch which he did.

Sasuke looked at the boy oddly and then back at Naruto. ''He looks like Itachi,''

''Look, I know you didn't come here to talk about my nephew,'' Naruto said: Sasuke's eyes grew fierce and he looked intensely at the blonde who now gulped at the Uchiha's cold gaze.

''Why didn't you tell me anything? You just left me without even so much of a goodbye!?'' He shouted and Naruto let out an exasperated breath. He really didn't want to do this.

''Sasuke, it's a long story and I-''

''Long story…okay I'm listening,'' Crossing his legs, Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and he looked at Naruto sternly, waiting for his story or explanation.

Naruto heaved in a breath and he paced back and forth. He then opened his mouth and began explaining to Sasuke why he left. He made sure to skip out on his brother and his prostitution work, fear of how Sasuke might react. Sasuke on the other hand, his anger now softened, felt somewhat pity for Naruto but made sure to hide it. The one thing Naruto hated the most was feeling that he was being pitied.

''..I'm really sorry about your parents,'' Sasuke said softly after Naruto finished talking. The blonde gave him a smile and he smiled back before looking over to Kyuubi who simply rolled his eyes.

''They're in a better place now so that's okay,'' Naruto restrained himself from shedding tears but Sasuke could easily tell by the way his shoulder's shook.

''My brother told me that Kyuubi wanted to live with us but he never got into details. If you had contacted me, I would have talked to my parents and-''

''It's okay, Sasuke. What's done is done, there's nothing you can do now to change it,'' Naruto wiped the few tears that fell down his cheeks and Sasuke expression saddened seeing him cry. He hadn't meant for him to cry he just wanted to know why he left.

Getting up from the couch, he embraced the crying blonde, wrapping his broad arms around him protectively. Naruto buried his head in his chest and allowed himself to be held for a moment before pulling away and smiling nervously, while his cheeks tinted red. Sasuke saw this visible blush and decided to use it to his advantage.

''You know when you left, Sakura told me that you had the biggest crush on me,'' Naruto's eyes grew wide and the raven smirked at the realization that Naruto did actually had a crush on him.

''Me like you, that's so stupid. Not that you're not attractive or anything but it's just weird for me to like you because you're my best friend and that'll be awkward and -''

His babbling seized when Sasuke's lips pressed against his softly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and Naruto stiffened in shock for a moment before he slowly melted into the kiss. Swinging his arms around the Uchiha's neck, he kissed him back and Sasuke smirked in the kiss before pulling away.

''See, you just proved to me that you still like me,'' He mused out and Naruto blushed even more if that was possible.

''I hate you so much,''

''Apparently you don't…'' Naruto shot him a glare and he chuckled at how cute he looked when he was mad. ''Naruto, go out with me,''

Naruto looked at the raven with widened eyes. Did Sasuke just ask him out? He would say yes in a heartbeat but where's the fun in that? I mean it's evidently obvious that Kyuubi still liked Itachi but he's making the man work for him at least that's what it seemed like.

'Maybe, it would be fun to toy with Sasuke and make him beg,' He thought.

''I can't date you Sasuke,'' Naruto could hear his brother chuckle in the kitchen and Sasuke stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

'''You just kissed me, obvious that you like me and you don't want to date me?'' He asked in confusion.

''I mean, nothing personal but I prefer older men, so if you were I don't know maybe 20 years older or so then I might consider dating you,'' Naruto laughed nervously when Sasuke just stood there, looking at him nonchalantly.

''What the hell are you talking about dobe?!'' He finally snapped, realizing what the blonde had just said. Naruto was into older men? Could this get any weirder?

''I think you should leave now,'' Naruto began pushing the still dumbfounded raven towards the door. Reaching the door, he opened it and he pushed Sasuke slowly out. He gave him a smile before attempting to close the door, till Sasuke pulled him to his body and captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

Naruto stood there shocked, his lips still latched onto the Uchiha's. Sasuke after a good while, pulled away and he gave the stunned blonde a confident smile.

''I lost you for six whole years and I won't lose you again. You will be mine, no matter your preferences,'' He turned to walk away till he heard his name being called. He looked past Naruto where he saw Kyuubi approaching him with a sinister grin on his face.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow about to reply when the redhead harshly shoved him against the apartment outside wall; Kyuubi pushed his body against the pale teen and Sasuke's eyes widened when a knife was pressed against his throat.

''If you ever refer to my son as your brother's object, well let's just say someone might get hurt,'' He pressed the knife closer to the pale neck. ''And that someone might just be you if you don't watch that tongue of yours,'' He released the trembling Uchiha and he dropped his arm to his side before plastering on an innocent smile.

He walked back into the apartment and he pulled his brother aside before slamming the door in the Uchiha's face.

''Kyuubi, don't you think that was rude?'' Naruto inquired, his fingers tracing his lips and he smiled remembering the soft feel of Sasuke's lips.

The redhead rolled his eyes before walking back into the kitchen. ''I can't believe you let that guy kiss you,''

''Well you let Itachi kiss you like five times or so,'' Naruto defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Well that's different,'' He then turned his head to the side to hide the blush that crept on his cheeks.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and he walked closer to his brother. ''Different, my ass. Look at you blushing,'' He began to laugh and Kyuubi glared at him.

''I am not blushing!'' He seethed out defensively, throwing his cup of water straight at Naruto's face. He knew some part of him still liked Itachi and he hated it.

Naruto gasped at the sudden action, the water running down his face and he looked at his brother in disbelief. ''Naruto, I can't believe I did that. I am so sor-''

In the heat of the moment, Naruto grabbed his cup ramen of the counter and he threw the soup along with some noodles on his brother's white shirt. Kyuubi gasped at contact and he looked down at his stained chest before glaring up at his brother.

''What the hell is wrong with you!?'' He bit out between gritted teeth, getting up.

''Me!? You just threw fucking water in my face for no reason you psychotic bitch!'' Naruto seethed out, wiping his face with the kitchen cloth.

''I was gonna apologize, dumbass. You just ruined my favorite shirt with your stupidity!'' Kyuubi shouted, trying to get the soup stain off his shirt.

''I don't give a fuck,'' Naruto threw the towel at his brother before storming out of the kitchen into his room. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the blonde sensitivity. He growled when the stain seemed to just get worse and he threw the towel on the counter, irritated.

''Mommy, what's going on?'' Jay walked into the kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes. Kyuubi smiled at the boy before hoisting him up.

''Hey baby, when did you wake up?'' He kissed his son's forehead and sat the child on the counter. Jay stretched his arms letting out a soft yawn.

''Just now. Mommy, Uncle Naru seemed angry at something,'' The redhead sucked his teeth and the boy looked at his mother, confused.

''He's just too sensitive, anyway you want a shower or a snack first?'' He asked and his son tilted his head to the side debating the idea.

''I want a shower and then a snack,'' He responded happily and Kyuubi nodded. He lifted the child off the counter and placed him on the floor.

''Look Jay, your mean uncle ruined my shirt,'' He whined, kneeling so the child could get a better look at the shirt. Jay looked at the shirt nonchalantly, not seeing what the big deal was.

''But mommy, you have other shirts?''

''Yeah but this is mommy's favorite shirt, just like your favorite SpongeBob shirt,'' Kyuubi tried to explain but Jay still looked at him with a nonchalant expression.

''But if my SpongeBob shirt got spoiled, I'll just choose another favorite shirt,'' The boy replied and Kyuubi sighed, deeply.

''Okay, let's go get a shower,'' He said and he led the boy out of the kitchen into the bedroom to change and then get a shower.

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the sofa in the living room, his head low and his body hunched over. He was busy planning and thinking of ways to make Naruto his but so far nothing was coming to him. He sighed loudly before leaning his body back in the sofa and rubbed his temples.

''Trouble in paradise, brother?'' Itachi mused, chuckling. The man stood next to the couch wearing black cargo shorts and a towel around his neck, his upper body exposed showing off his well built abs with his wet hair falling damply over his shoulders. He had just returned from an afternoon swim.

''Don't start,'' Itachi eyed his brother and could tell he was stressed. He then sighed and he sat down in the opposite couch before he began drying his hair with the towel.

''In all seriousness, tell me what's troubling you,'' He said, thoughtfully and Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the man. Itachi wasn't one to listen to people's problems or advise them so this was very strange, but he decided to go along with it. Who knows, maybe Itachi could help him out.

''Before I start, let me just say your redhead is fucking crazy,'' Itachi chuckled at the comment and he could tell Kyuubi probably did something to him.

''I know he's crazy, that's why I want him,'' Itachi grinned sadistically and Sasuke shook his head before deciding to get to the topic at hand.

''Okay…I went to see Naruto as you well know,'' The man nodded his head and gestured for him to continue. ''Well, he's changed as in he's really hot,''

''Like I told you he was,'' Itachi remarked and Sasuke nodded.

''Okay, so I decided to ask him on a date and he said he's into older men and he would date me if I was like 20 years older or so,'' He finished and he looked at his brother whose head was now resting on the back of his palm, his elbow on the armrest of the couch. He looked as if he was posing for a photo shoot which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

''Brother?'' Said raven didn't make any movements and Sasuke growled in irritation at his brother whose eyes were now closed. ''Itachi!'' He shouted and Itachi sighed.

''You don't have to shout, I'm right here,'' His eyes were still closed and this angered Sasuke even more.

''Were you even listening to what I was saying?''

''Yes I was listening,'' He answered and he slowly opened his eyes to look at his brother who stared at him confused.

''Well, what do I do?''

''Give me your phone?'' Sasuke took out his phone and handed it to his brother, still not understanding what was going on. He then went to the video chat feature and called their older brother.

Kagami was the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha and was the only son who was dedicated to the business since he would take after their father when Fugaku retired. He was also very intelligent and was someone who gave good advice.

After a few rings, Kagami face appeared on the small cell phone screen with a smile on his face. He had shaggy messy dark hair and was very handsome like his brothers.

''Itachi, it's not like you to call me out of the blue. To what do I owe this honor,'' His cool voice penetrated the room and Itachi sighed when the 24 year old gave one of his charming smiles.

''Our dear Sasu-chan is having a problem and I-''

''Don't call me Sasu-chan. Mother already talked to you about this,'' Sasuke snapped and Itachi gave him a nonchalant look before looking back down on the phone.

"As I was saying brother, he is having a love crisis and I thought you could help him out," Itachi then handed the phone to Sasuke who explained everything to his brother. The raven then sat there awaiting his brother to respond.

Kagami sighed loudly and he closed his eyes for a quick moment thinking on what to say. He then opened his eyes after gathering his thoughts and he chuckled.

''You know is quite amazing. I would have never thought Naruto to be the type to be into grown men but anyway if he truly does prefer older men then I think you should respect that fact and go about it. Maybe like dress more maturely or so and definitely buy him gifts, maybe he prefers to be spoiled,"

Sasuke thought over what his brother said and he nodded in understanding.

"I'll try out your idea aniki," He stated thankfully and he smiled at his older brother who smiled back. Kagami then instructed Sasuke to hand the phone to Itachi who was listening to his two brothers in amusement. Itachi grasped the phone and he looked at the screen at his brother who was still wearing a smile.

"Before Sasuke left for Miami, he told me about you and Kyuubi. So this child, do you know if it's yours?" Itachi glared at Sasuke for informing his brother of his encounter with the redhead and Sasuke smirked seeing that he was angry.

"I doubt it's mine but I could be wrong," He replied, nonchalantly. Kagami could sense the hidden sadness in his voice but decided to not acknowledge it. He knew how much Itachi cared for Kyuubi even if though at times, he didn't show it. But he was young and didn't think much of his actions.

"Don't listen to him aniki, that boy is definitely his. He's like a miniature Itachi with brighter eyes," Sasuke intervened and Itachi threw a pillow at him and he dodged it, giggling. Kagami smiled seeing that Itachi hadn't changed at all.

"Itachi, whether the child is yours or not, if you want Kyuubi in your life, you have to acknowledge him and treat him like your own and that might even bring Kyuubi closer to you,"

"I didn't ask for your advise," Itachi bit out coldly and Kagami shrugged him off.

''I know, but as your older caring brother I want to help you out. Anyway, I have a meeting to attend to and call mother and father sometimes, they worry about you. Oh and Kakashi, he's-"

Itachi cut off the call hearing his assistant name and he threw the phone back to Sasuke who caught it in his hand. He really hated his assistant because the guy would follow him everywhere like a lost dog. He liked having his own privacy, he was a very secretive person.

"You bastard, you have no soul at all, hanging up the phone on our dear brother,"

Itachi ran his fingers through his still wet hair and he let out a breath. "You told Kagami about Kyuubi and the child,"

Sasuke laughed nervously seeing the heated glare his brother gave him. He then pocketed his phone and slowly got off the couch. "Let me explain what happened,"

"Better say your last words while you have the chance," He warned and Sasuke gulped. Itachi swiftly got up from the couch and tackled Sasuke who tried to run to the ground.

Moments later he had his younger brother in a head lock and Sasuke's hands desperately clawed at the arm desperately to free himself.

"Say it," The older Uchiha gestured and Sasuke shook his head in protest. Itachi then tightened his grip around his neck and Sasuke gasped.

"Okay okay...Itachi Uchiha is the best looking son in the Uchiha family. He is wise and all powerful and everyone...especially me is beneath him," Itachi smirked in approval and he let Sasuke go before standing up. Sasuke knelt on the floor massaging his neck and heaving in air. He glared at his brother who smiled in triumph.

"Fucking vampire," He seethed out, getting up of the floor. Itachi Uchiha, he wasn't the nicest of guys but he was someone you couldn't help but love.

"Hn," Itachi walked away and Sasuke muttered curses loud enough for the man to hear. He felt like he was a child again being bullied by his older brother. Not seeing Itachi for about a year, you'd think he would have changed or at least matured.

''I need to get a wooden stake,'' He grumbled, before seating himself back on the couch.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day. Morning in the Uzumaki apartment...

Kyuubi and Naruto sat in the kitchen with little Jay in between them. They were now on speaking terms with each other since Kyuubi decided to apologize and Naruto followed by apologizing as well. They were brothers and occasionally had their fights, but they didn't dwell on it for long and usually one would apologize before it became a big deal.

The redhead was still highly upset with himself for what he did. He knew Naruto liked Sasuke for a long time but instead of being happy for him that the raven was back, he retaliated by a being a bitch to his brother all because the blonde had accused him for blushing and liking Itachi which he knew he did. It's amazing how much control the man still had over him.

"Kyuubi!" The redhead snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at his brother.

"Sorry Naruto, what were you saying?" He looked confused for obvious reasons.

"I was saying that someone's at the door," Naruto repeated and Kyuubi turned his attention to the door when a knock entered the apartment.

He got up and made his way to the door. He opened it and he quickly attempted to close it when he saw Itachi but the man pushed the door back. The raven then smirked before proceeding to make his way in against Kyuubi's act of protest which was shoving and pushing.

"Get out of my house!" He shouted, glaring dangerously at the man.

Itachi looked around the apartment and he arched an eyebrow. "This doesn't even come close to a house," He scoffed. Kyuubi clenched his fists beside his sides and Itachi smirked at the action. "What? You going to hit me again,"

"Don't tempt me Uchiha," He bit out coldly and the man chuckled deeply.

"I didn't come here for you, I came here for -"

"Itachi!" Jay beamed and he ran to the man before giving him a big hug which almost caused Itachi to loose his footing. The child's little arms wrapped around his waist and Jay snuggled against him almost near his crotch which Itachi found to be very uncomfortable.

"I came here for him," Itachi finished and he knelt down so he was eye level with the child.

"Does that mean your taking me to school, Itachi?" He asked softly. The Uchiha nodded his head and the boy gleamed, jumping up and down. "Yay! Itachi's taking me to school!"

"He's not taking you anywhere?" Kyuubi intervened, crossing his arms with a stern look on his face.

"Says who?" Itachi countered, narrowing his eyes at the redhead.

Kyuubi tightened his fist. "Says me, I'm his mother,"

"Who's his father?" Itachi then got up of the floor. He really did want to know if he was the father of the child or not.

"That's none of your concern," Kyuubi replied heatedly and Itachi sighed. He walked closer to the redhead and they stood there for a good minute literally having a glaring contest.

"Jay obviously like me and I like him as well. Don't ruin his shot of actually having someone important like me as his father because of your stubbornness. I came here to take him to school and I intend to do that,"

"You are so arrogant," Kyuubi spat. The two then began bickering among themselves like a married couple and poor Jay stood there staring at the two men, confused. He really didn't understand why they were fighting all of a sudden.

He looked at his uncle in the kitchen and Naruto gestured for him to beg his mother for the Uchiha to give them a ride. He nodded and he plastered on his best innocent smile.

"Mommy, can Itachi give us a ride today, pleeeeeease?" He whined and Kyuubi looked down at him along with Itachi.

"We don't need a ride from him." He responded sternly and Itachi chuckled. The two adults engaged into another biker session and Jay looked at his uncle for more advise. Naruto then motioned for him to cry and Jay nodded in understanding.

The child sniffled falsely and Kyuubi and Itachi looked down at him with creased eyebrows. He then rubbed his eyes wiping away fake tears and he sniffled again, letting out soft cries.

"Mommy, Itachi he-he bought me so many yummy...candy and it'll be really rude if we don't a-accept a ride," Kyuubi could easily tell the boy was faking it. After all that was his son and he knew him better than anyone else.

Jay then gave him his famous pout and puppy eyes and Kyuubi sighed dramatically.

"Alright fine, he can give us a ride...just go get your book bag,"

"Yay, I love you mommy!" He chimed, gleefully and he beckoned for his mother to come down. Kyuubi knelt to the boy's height and Jay pecked his mothers cheek before running towards his room for his book bag.

After gathering everything they needed, Kyuubi stood in front of Itachi with his son by his side. Itachi gave him a warm smile and Kyuubi blushed turning his head to the side. The raven laughed seeing the tint red on the tan cheeks and he turned to open the apartment door.

They exited the apartment down the hall where they encountered Sasuke along with other men with instruments and other exotic things. Itachi simply sighed at the sight in front of him and Kyuubi stood there, his jaw dropped in amazement.

"Wow, mommy so pretty!" Jay beamed and one of the men gave him a small blue balloon. Jay then tugged at his mother's pants for him to tie it around his wrist but the redhead was still in shock.

"Brother, you seriously do too much," Itachi smirked at him and Sasuke stuck his tongue out. Itachi then grabbed Jay's little hand and led him down the hall to the elevator. "Kyuubi, come on the elevator is closing,"

The redhead finally snapped out of his trance and he saw Itachi smirking at him with Jay by his side in the elevator.

"Itachi, don't you dare!" He ran for the elevator when he saw the raven press the close button and he got in just in time before it could close.

"You bastard," He shouted, throwing a punch at the man but Itachi grabbed a hold of his hand and brought him to his body, before he licked the man's tan cheek. Kyuubi pushed him away playfully, rubbing his cheek and Itachi laughed at him.

Jay stood by the corner, with a big smile on his face. He really did hope Itachi and his mother would get together again, then finally he could have a real daddy.

* * *

Naruto was in his room fixing his hair and he growled in annoyance hearing the constant knocking on the apartment door. He walked out of the room down the steps and made his way towards the door. He then swung it open expecting to see his brother and his eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. He had to pinch himself literally so he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Sasuke, what the fuck!?" He shouted, in astonishment. He was lost for words at this point.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thanks for reading! Reviews? Faves? Follows?


	6. Chapter 6: Mean Men

**Disclaimer: Too much work...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mean Men 

Hair slicked back with gel, dressed in an expensive crisp suit, accompanied by fine accessories from a gold watch to a gold necklace, Sasuke stood in front of the stunned Uzumaki, a smirk of satisfaction on his face. He looked very mature and resembled a business man very well...a very successful one at that.

"What's the matter, Dobe? Did you not say, you were attracted to older men?" Enjoyment could be heard in his voice.

Sighing, Naruto slapped his forehead. "Yeah alright I get that, but explain all of this!"

The Uchiha turned and looked at the men behind him. Small gift boxes, bags with clothing and balloons were held in each set of hands. The teen then gestured for the man who stood in the back to the front. The man smiled at the blonde before handing Sasuke a small dog.

"Teme, he's so cute!" Naruto exclaimed, swooping the puppy out of the raven's arms. Snow white fur covered the small animal with small dark brown eyes, a orange bow tied around one ear. He was simply adorable. The blonde plastered the pup with many kisses and the animal let out soft barks.

"I remember you always wanted a puppy, so I got you one. He's a bichon frise and he's only two months old." Sasuke explained, a genuine smile on his face. Seeing Naruto so happy made his heart melt. That beautiful smile, those big mesmerizing blue eyes, how he had missed those luring attributes of the blonde. "What are you going to name him?"

"I'll leave that to Jay, he'll be really happy. Thank you." Leaning up, he pecked Sasuke's lips, a meek blush on his cheeks.

"Okay that's only one present, there's more. I have birthday presents, Christmas presents, Valentine's day presents even Easter presents and-"

"Alright! Look Sasuke, I'm really grateful for all of this but I don't need all of these things." His brain suddenly hitched an idea. "Tell them to leave everything here." He stepped aside from the door, allowing everyone inside. Each man set down the boxes and gifts they held down to the ground. A white haired man then handed him a bouquet of flowers. "Thank you." He smiled sweetly at the man, taking in the different fragrance of the bright flowers.

"Suigetsu, escort these nice gentlemen out. Don't forget to pay them for their services." Sasuke ordered, politely.

"Of course Sasuke, I'll be waiting outside with the car." The assistant bowed his head respectfully before escorting himself and the men out of the small apartment.

Naruto looked at the many boxes and bags lying on the floor. He couldn't believe this. It was really sweet what Sasuke did. I mean honestly, buying him all these gifts which he sought to be very expensive and not to mention this little guy in his arms, Sasuke made him feel like a prince.

"So let's hear it, what's your idea?" The Uchiha seated himself on the couch, his eyes scanning the presents on the floor. Maybe he did go a bit overboard.

"Are some of these stuff refundable?" Blue orbs gazed upon the man on the couch.

"Not all of them but I think most of it is, why?"

"Alright, while I'm at school, do me a favor and return all of these gifts back and with the money you get back, buy some toys and books."

An eyebrow rose in questioning. "Why?" He asked, slowly getting up from the couch.

"I'm gonna give some to Jay and then we'll donate the rest to the children center down the street tommorow. That's where Jay used to stay when I was at school and Kyuu was at work." His tone was a little saddened.

"That's really generous of you. It kinda turns me on." The raven purred, now behind the blonde. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled the slightly shorter male to his chest, his face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. "Go out with me now?" He whispered softly.

Naruto tensed at the feel of the Uchiha's breath on his neck. Smiling, he turned around in the teen's hold, the pup in between them. "Yeah." He simply said.

Sasuke blinked twice. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll go out with you, just stop dressing like that, it doesn't suit you and wear your hair normally, okay?"

"Done. I'll take you out this afternoon after school."

"Can't I'm working." He pulled himself out of the Uchiha's hold. His happy expression faltered, he let out a shaky breath.

"Fine, I'll come visit you. Where do you work?"

"Um, sorry no visitors allowed. I really have to get ready for school." Placing a kiss on the small pup, he handed the puppy to Sasuke before running to his room to fetch his book bag.

He hated himself for lying to Sasuke but he was so scared about telling the teen about his prostitution job. He just got the one person he's always wanted back in his and he wasn't ready to loose him just yet.

* * *

"You are not spending time with my child and that's final." Kyuubi seethed, arms across over his chest, expression stern.

"I'm spending time with him and that's final." Itachi replied in a teasing tone, mocking the Uzumaki. He laughed lightly. The car came to a stop light and he turned to gaze at the angry redhead. He smirked. Kyuubi always looked so sexy angry.

"I'm his mother and-"

"Jay!" The raven bellowed, deliberately interrupting the redhead. He looked in the mirror at the child strapped in the backseat.

"Yes, Itachi." Jay responded happily, big brown eyes gazed at the man in the driver seat.

"How would you like to hang out with me after school?"

The boy grinned, clapping his hands. "Mommy, can I hang out with Itachi? Pleeeease!" His mother annoyed, let out a sharp breath before nodding. "Yay! Me and Itachi are gonna hang out!" He cheered, enthusiastically.

This was maybe the best thing that could've happened to him. He's finally going to spend time with his daddy. Now the only thing was for the both of his parents to get back together.

"Looks like I win, like always." Itachi teased, nudging the redhead's head playfully. Kyuubi snarled at him rolling his eyes. This baka always knew how to tick him off.

Soon the shiny jet black Bentley approached the elementary school.

Kyuubi hurriedly exited the car, walking around he opened the backseat door, unstrapping his son and pulled the small child out into his arms before setting him down to the ground.

They made their way inside the school, Itachi behind them.

"Kota!" Jay shouted, seeing his best friend seated on the floor, the child's head buried in a animal book. The boy hearing his name, looked up at the all too familiar face. Light blonde messy hair covered his head with big dark eyes, soft creamy skin. He was clothed in a sweater vest, a white dress shirt underneath with khakis pants and dress shoes.

"Jay!" The boy ran over and hugged his friend tightly. Jay giggled at the embrace. He pulled away and pointed at the man behind him. "Look, Kota this is my daddy Itachi!" Kyuubi gasped at the statement but decided to hide his discomfort although it did not go unseen by the Uchiha.

"Your daddy is dressed funny!" The boy exclaimed, laughing hysterically. Kyuubi chuckled lightly. A curly brunette wig stationed over his head, accompanied by a baseball cap and sun glasses, one would say the Uchiha did look strange.

He really did need to punish Kyuubi for announcing his presence.

"He's only dressed funny because he's trying to hide from pa-pa-razzi and fans. He doesn't actually look like that. He's Itachi Uchiha but I'm not suppose to tell anyone...oops." Jay clasped both hands over his mouth, his head turned to look at the man behind him. "Sorry, Itachi." He apologized honestly, his head lowered. The man sighed.

Like mother like son.

"It's okay, he's just a kid, he doesn't know me." He ruffled the boy's hair and Jay grinned.

"Can I get your autograph?" Kota asked, a pencil and paper suddenly in his hands. Itachi raised an eyebrow. When did he even get that? "My mom has all your magazines and she's a big fan." He explained.

"Oh does she now?" Kyuubi questioned, hands placed on his hips. The boy giggled nervously.

"Uncle Kyuu, you heard nothing from me." Kyuubi picked up the blushing boy and kissed his cheeks before setting him back down.

Kota was the son of his best friend Yugito, the total opposite of Jay. He was well mannered quiet and always dressed very proper. He was easily influenced though and usually found himself in trouble at their weekend sleepovers of course with the help of Jay.

Signing his name on the paper that was given to him, Itachi handed the paper back to the boy, feigning a smile.

"Alright babes be good especially you Jay, got it?" The boy grinned toothily, nodding. "Itachi and I will be here to pick you up, after school." Jay nodded, reaching up his arms. Kyuubi heaved up his son, plastering him with sweet kisses. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, mommy!" Grabbing his mother's cheeks with his small hands, he pecked the Uzumaki's lips, making a 'muah' noise. Kyuubi settled him on the ground and the boy gestured for the Uchiha to come down. Hesitantly, Itachi kneeled before the child and Jay kissed his cheek. "I love you too, daddy!" He announced softly, a big grin on his face.

"Come on Jay, let's go." Kota pulled at the small raven's hands, leading him into the classroom.

"Bye boys!" Kyuubi waved at the two, smiling. He watched as the two boys seated themselves at their table, their eyes locked in the previous book the blonde was reading. Those two, they were the cutest things alive.

Glaring at the Uchiha, he stormed off out of the school, Itachi running behind him. The man grabbed a hold of his hand, halting him in his steps.

Biting his lower lip at the contact, Kyuubi yanked his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Aw, you mad at me." He taunted in his same mocking tone as earlier. Kyuubi made an attempt to slap the man, but Itachi grabbed the threatening hand and pulled him to a demanding kiss, his tongue plunged into the gaped mouth. Kyuubi mewled at the contact and immediately pulled away, his hand coming up to wipe his mouth.

"You asshole, stop doing that!" He protested angrily, pushing the man away. "Stop acting like everything is good between us, alright? Because, I hate you and I don't want you around my son!" He bellowed, tears brimmed in his eyes.

"What's your problem? I'm just-"

"You, you're my problem! You think after what you did to me, you can just come here and act like everything is okay. Just...just go back to wherever you came from, yeah!"

Itachi was bewildered. For once in his life, he was speechless. Slowly, he approached the whimpering Uzumaki. Raising his arms, he carefully brought the man into his body, his hands rubbed his hair soothingly, his chin planted firmly on the redhead's head.

"I'm sorry, Kyuu. I'm sorry."

Kyuubi allowed himself to be held, grasping the silked black shirt, he buried his face into the man's chest and sobbed quietly.

* * *

"Boyfriends, I seriously can't!" Sasuke scoffed, pacing around the living room. He had spent all morning running back and forth with his assistant returning all the gifts he had purchased for his beloved and buying toys and books for the children. "And then he got all pissed at me just cause I insisted on coming to see him at work. Can you believe that?" He sighed, running his hands through his wet hair from his earlier shower.

"You should count yourself lucky to have Naruto who is easily forgiving." Itachi mumbled under his breath, a frown on his face.

Sasuke stopped pacing, his eyes fiercely gazed at his brother. "Well you deserve everything that comes your way. After all, you did abandon Kyuubi when he needed you the most. He could've been pregnant when you decided to him out. What kind of asshole even does that!" His tone was stern, serious.

Itachi simply glanced at him, daring him to say something else. "What are you my mother?"

"Why bother when you don't even give two shits about mother and father? When was the last time you even spoke to them. A year? Maybe two?" He now stood in front of his older brother. "You know the whole bad boy act was cute and all but you're an adult now Itachi and you need to take responsibility for your actions."

The older Uchiha stood up, a nonchalant expression marring his face. "Baby brother finally grew some balls. Naruto would be delighted to know that?" He teased, looking down boredly at his brother.

"Why are you even hanging out with that child this afternoon? Just so you can get into Kyuubi's pants? Do you even care for the boy?"

Itachi brought his finger to his chin, as if pondering the idea. Did he really care for the boy that could or may not be his? "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Anyway, that's really none of your concern, now is it." Brushing past his brother, he ran his hand through his long hair, strolling out of the room.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. Itachi really hadn't changed at all and he wasn't falling for the whole caring father act. Itachi always had a motive behind every thing he did, and now he was scared as to what his brother's motives were for suddenly wanting to be in the child's life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That afternoon...

Kyuubi and Itachi walked down the hall towards the classroom. Grinning happily, the Uzumaki slowly turned the doorknob expecting his son to attack him with a big hug like always but was surprise to find his son, seated by the corner, a frown on his face, his head on his knees.

The teacher walked towards the duo, her arms across over her chest and a stern look on her face. This did not look good at all.

"Let me guess, he didn't behave today, did he?" The woman simply shook her head, and Kyuubi sighed dramatically, slapping his forehead. That child.

"Mr. Uzumaki, are you aware that your son has a very colorful language?" The lady finally spoke in a monotone voice.

"What happened?" Kyuubi questioned, walking deeper into the room, while Itachi stood by the door, his eyes fixed on the small boy by the corner.

"He cursed out a student today and made an attempt to fight him even when I told him to stop. I asked him why, and he said he was standing up for a friend. What I want to know is, where did he even learn that type of language?"

"Um..."

"Kids repeat everything they hear from the time they can speak. Please make sure not to use such words in front of him. I know your young and it might be hard but-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Anything else you wanna scold me about?" He bit out, his arms now crossed. He hated when people tried to teach him how to raise his son. After all, he's been doing this for years now, what give them any right to start patronizing him now.

The woman shook her head disbelievingly, pinching the bridge of her nose. She sighed. "Alright I'm sorry if I offended you, just please be careful what you say around him and talk to him."

"Jay let's go!" The boy shook his head. He made no movements, his lips quivered and he sniffled. "Come on, I don't got time for this." Kyuubi ordered, his hands on his hips. Jay got up, slipping on his book bag and slowly walked out of the room, his little hands rubbing his teary eyes.

Outside, Kyuubi kneeled in front of his now calmed son, Itachi leaned against his car. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Kyuubi inquired, his hand wiping his son's wet cheeks. The boy shook his head and Kyuubi sighed.

Sometimes he could be so difficult.

"What happened and don't give me no BS about defending your friend, Jay. I'm not that gullible teacher of yours."

"He was laughing at me." He finally spoke, his voice rasped from his previous crying, lips pursed.

"Why was he laughing at you?"

"Because I couldn't say my ABCs." He whispered, his face flushed red, cheeks puffed out. Kyuubi was a little shock. JpThe boy could say his alphabets to and back without missing a letter.

"Why couldn't you say it?"

"I was standing in front of the class and everyone was looking at me." Ah, so that was it, he had a stage fright.

"Baby, you had a stage fright, that's understandable, okay." He caressed his sons red cheeks, a soft smile on his face. "But, you had no right to curse out the boy who laughed at you, that was very rude and I don't ever want you doing that again. On Monday, you'll apologize to him, you hear?" His tone was now strict, yet sweet.

"Yes, mommy I'm sorry." His bottom lip stretched out cutely, his eyes big and wide. Kyuubi brought the boy into a warm hug before planting a big kiss on his forehead, which made the small toddler giggle.

"I love you. Have fun with Itachi, okay. Behave yourself." He warned in a serious voice, his finger prompted up sternly. The child nodded in understanding and the redhead blew him a kiss. Reaching up, Jay grabbed the invisible kiss before slapping it on his cheek, grinning widely.

"I can give you a ride if you want." Itachi offered but only got a sneer from the redhead. Kyuubi gave a wave of goodbye to his son, before storming off, attitude written in the way his hips swayed.

The raven frowned, rolling his eyes.

"So where are we going, daddy?" Itachi looked at the boy who tugged at his pants. Truth be told, he was still a bit uneasy with the thought of being a father. He gave a small smile, looking at the boy beside him. Though, he couldn't lie, that boy was cute. He had his mother's beautiful smile.

"We are going to get some food and then we'll hang out at my hotel suite with my foolish little brother and watch some movies. Then get a sun bathe, it'll be really fun and maybe play games." He spoke gleefully, settling the boy into the back of his car. The boy cheered excitedly and Itachi could not help but laugh.

* * *

Later that afternoon...

Naruto sat by the table eating a cup ramen, his eyes scanning his cellphone. He was clothed in an orange robe since he had just finished showering. He turned his head to the door when he saw his brother walk in.

"Kyuu!" He greeted, squeeling. Kyuubi quirked an eyebrow, a questionable look on his face. Naruto suspiciously got off the chair and walked slowly out of the kitchen. "Surprise!" He held the puppy out in front of his brother.

"Ah, he's so cute! Oh my gosh!" Kyuubi chimed, lifting the small pup from his brother. The puppy barked happily, panting softly. "Hi, there what's your name?" He questioned, looking at Naruto for an answer.

"I've decided to leave that up to Jay." He answered. "Speaking of Jay, where's my little guy?"

Kyuubi smiled, stroking the dogs soft fur. "He's out with Itachi for the afternoon. They'll be back around six. Geez, he's gonna be so happy." He snuggled closer to the small animal. "Where's all the stuff lover boy got you?"

"I told him to take them back. Honestly I didn't really need all of that. I told him to buy some nice things for the children center where Jay used to stay, and tomorrow we'll donate it to them." His brother looked up at him, a bit surprised.

"That's really sweet of you, I wish I could be there with you guys." He handed the puppy back to his brother. "Anyway, I'm gonna go shower. Since Jay's not here, I'll have some clients over." He waved off at his brother and strolled up the small set of stairs into his room.

* * *

"And you wanna know what he said to me?" Jay spoke, seated in between both Uchiha's on the big sofa. After a long afternoon of nothing but fun, he was now in the middle of telling one of his many adventurous stories.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked dumbly, surprisingly intrigued in the story being told while his brother's mind was elsewhere, but still made sure to listen to the boy.

"He said, he will let me cross the sea but first I needed a boat, but I didn't know where to get a boat." Jay sighed, shaking his head.

Sasuke held in a laugh, his hand covering his mouth. "So what did you do?"

"Well, I didn't know how to build a boat, so I asked mommy for one and he said, no." He crossed his arms, pouting.

"So how did you get home?" Itachi questioned, now intrigued hearing the boy mention his mother in the story.

Jay tilted his head, trying to remember, his finger tapped against his chin. "Hm... I'm not sure."

The man's forehead formed a sweat drop. "What was the point of this story then?"

"What story?" The boy had a confused look and Sasuke chuckled, deeply.

"The story you were just telling us!" Itachi bit out coldly, unintentionally. The child was now quiet, his face drew a sad expression and his hands trembled. Sasuke noticed this and glared at his brother.

"You didn't have to yell at him, idiot. Now you've made him sad." Rolling his eyes, the teenage raven brought the child closer to his body. "It's okay, don't be sad."

"I wanna go home!" He cried out, tears now whelmed in his eyes. Sniffling he hugged the teen's arm tightly, crying.

"You don't wanna hang out with us, no more?" Sasuke cooed. He prompted the crying child onto his lap, his hand stroked his dark hair.

"Mean men might be hurting mommy. I wanna go..." Sasuke and his brother gave each other the same shocking look. Did they hear correctly?

"Wait, what do you mean...mean men might be hurting your mother?" Dark eyes gazed intensely at the whimpering child, eyes narrowed dangerously.

No way, he must've heard wrong!

No it wasn't true. Who the hell would dare hurt his precious Kyuubi?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So what do ya think? Reviews? Faves? Follows?


	7. Chapter 7: Snooping Uchiha

Sorry for the long update...Oh by the way this chapter is a bit long.

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Chapter 7: Snooping Uchiha

"Brother, slow down! There's a child in here!" Sasuke's pleas fell upon deaf ears as the Uchiha sped through the busy streets. It was rush hour but that didn't seem to faze the Uchiha as he squeezed his vehicle through tight spaces, determined to get ahead of the wild traffic. Swerving at an intercepted street, Sasuke shielded the boy in his lap as his body harshly slammed against the side door.

A stop light strayed ahead and the younger raven sighed, in his mind hoping that his brother would stop at the light. His eyes then shot wide open when Itachi reared the engine faster, accelerating pass the stop light. Angry drivers sounded their horns and some shouted displeasedly at their contempt.

"Uncle Sasu, I'm scared." Little Jay whined as he clutched his uncle's shirt tightly for comfort. Sasuke gazed at the child in his lap, his hand instantly came up to rub the boy's hair soothingly.

"It's okay, don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of." He assured calmly, his voice slightly rasped from his previous screams.

He understood why his brother would be upset but he feared, they could get in a car accident with the sloppish way, Itachi drove. Itachi on the other hand, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the road, his knuckles white from the harsh grip on the steering wheel, gritted his teeth as he contemplated on what to do to whoever dared to hurt his Kyuubi. His temper had better calmed or else he would surely commit murder.

* * *

Laid over on the comfy cushion, one leg crossed over the other, Naruto's eyes stared boredly at the television screen, his head fell slightly off the couch. Tan hands then dug around the coffee table for his plate and he opened his mouth instinctively, scooping some popcorn off the plate once found, and popping it into his mouth.

"These reality shows are overly dramatic." He commented, lazily. Feeling now uncomfortable, the blonde shifted his head comfortably onto the armrest, his legs stretched out during the process.

"Mommy!" Naruto sat up at the piercing cry of his nephew's voice. He must have heard wrong because Kyuubi had informed him they will be returning around six and it had just turned five. Loud bangs erupted into the apartment and Naruto stared blankly at the door for a second before he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi's husky voice, now strained with anger roared throughout the room. Naruto immediately stood up, his azure eyes shook as he stared worriedly at the door. Judging from the angry way the Uchiha called out for his brother and the loud knocks that continuously resounded from the door, he could automatically tell that this wasn't a happy visit.

There could be many reasons as to why Itachi was upset but his mind jolted straight to the fact that their secret might be out. But how, he couldn't figure out. Could be that Jay might have said something but then again, it was never clear to the child of their work. Lacing his fingers through his hair, Naruto moved slowly towards the door. Every step that was taken, his trembling hands gripped tighter at the blonde hair.

Inhale a slow breath, exhale a shaky one. That's all Naruto could do right now, as his brain pondered on what to do. It didn't help the fact that Itachi's constant knocking at the door was giving him more fright than necessary but at the back of his head, he knew Kyuubi was in his bedroom with a customer but since no moans or groans was heard, he could tell they hadn't started anything yet.

"Oh Itachi wait," That voice... Was that Sasuke's voice? Now he was definitely sure that any given time, he'll faint. "This morning, Naruto showed me where they hid their spare key since he had to leave for school and I needed to get all the presents out. It should be underneath here."

The outrageous knocking finally ended and Naruto pressed his ears against the door where he heard slight movements. Few seconds later, he heard the knob twist and he calmly moved back, waiting for the trio to enter. Feigning on a convincing smile and hiding his trembling hands behind his back, Naruto momentarily closed his eyes before opening them again when the door swung open.

Dressed in his usual all black, his long hair tied back, pale skin a little red from the result of his anger, Itachi searched around the room looking for any signs of his beautiful redhead but saw nothing other than blonde.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked dumbly. He made sure not to stammer. Sasuke sighed in relief. His beautiful blonde stood safely before him, no signs of danger to be found.

Itachi's eyes gazed intensely at the teen, his clenched fists loosened by his sides. "Where's Kyuubi?" His voice was now slightly calmed, but harsh.

"He's in the shower...I-I mean bedroom...lemme just go call him." With that, Naruto ran up the steps, down the hall leaving two confused Uchiha's and a sniffling Jay.

Barging into his brother's room, Naruto closed the door, his back leaned against it. His hand clutched at his chest as he desperately tried to calm his breathing.

"Naruto what are you-?"

"Itachi and Sasuke are here." He whispered franticly, pushing himself off the door.

Clothed in his robe, a packaged condom in hand, Kyuubi stared fearfully at his brother. Eyes widened in complete, utterly shock. Itachi was here...and to make matters worse when he had a client, too? He debated the cons and pros of Itachi finding out about his prostitution and his reaction afterwards. But much to his dismay, the cons seemed to have won.

No, he just wasn't ready for the Uchiha to find out yet. Itachi will definitely leave and he might never have another chance to see him again.

It wouldn't just affect him this time...it would affect Jay who had grown close to the man.

Naruto stared, amazed by the fear on his brother's face. He had never seen Kyuubi look this shaken up. "Kyuu, what are we gonna do?" Tanned fingers ran stressfully through golden locks. "We can't stay here for long, they'll suspect something if they already don't." His voice was quiet, soft.

Kyuubi bit his bottom lip. He averted his eyes to the man that was seated on the bed, a blank expression marring his face. The man seemed to be in his late thirties. He couldn't play pretend for the guy to be his boyfriend and knowing Itachi, the Uchiha might probably attack him.

Damn it, what could he do?

"Wait, what did they say when they got here?" He looked at his brother, awaiting an answer.

Naruto sighed. "I don't know but Itachi in particular looked like he was about to murder someone and he called for you." Beautiful blue eyes wandered off to the man on the bed when he heard a low growl of annoyance.

Kyuubi's eyes settled on him as well. "Alright, you stay here, I'll get rid of them." He quickly exited his room, not wanting to be engaged in an argument. He headed down the hall into the living room.

"Mommy!" Jay yelled, his little hands clutched his _father's_ legs, his body hidden behind the Uchiha, tears slowly fell down his face. Kyuubi looked down at the call of his name and his heart clenched at the sight before him.

"It's okay, come here." He beckoned softly with opened arms. The crying child left the man's side and ran into his mother's arms. Kyuubi hugged his son tightly and Jay snuggled closely to his mother. "Aw, don't cry, I'm okay." He soothed.

"I was..so s-scared, I thought that mean-"

"Shh, it's okay. Look, mommy is alright so you don't need to cry anymore." The boy brought his hands up, wiping his eyes and he gazed worriedly at his mother. Kyuubi smiled assuringly and swept the long bangs out of his son's face. Jay grinned knowing that his mother was okay.

Itachi blinked. He then blinked once more as he gazed unbelievingly at the redhead who now plastered his son with sweet kisses. Kyuubi seemed okay and he sensed no danger. But the boy was undoubtedly in tears, balling, in the car because he was sure that his mother would be in danger so just what was going on?

"Follow me." Itachi commanded as he walked towards the kitchen. The Uzumaki sighed, rolling his eyes. He felt like he was a child being called into the principle's office.

"Alright baby." Kyuubi walked to the couch, setting his son into it and removed his book bag. "Stay here and I'll be right back." He planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and headed towards the kitchen to meet Itachi.

"What just happened?" Sasuke inquired, blatantly confused. He had almost died from his brother's crazy driving for no apparent reason. He then felt a tingle in his lower region. "Where's their bathroom?" Rolling his eyes, he headed up the steps, down the hallway before coming upon an opened door which he presumed to be the bathroom and was happy to know his presumption was correct.

* * *

Leaned against the wall, arms folded, Itachi stared amusingly at the redhead seated on the counter. "Care to explain, what's going on?" He asked, nonchalantly.

Kyuubi turned to the side, eyes rolled in annoyance. "I don't know what you're talking about." He frowned. Turning his head, he looked at the raven expecting him to counter his statement but Itachi merely furrowed his eyebrows. "Thanks for bringing Jay here, you can leave now."

Now on his feet, Kyuubi made his way towards the kitchen entrance before a hand grabbed his, pulling him into a tight embrace. His eyes widened in shock, as strong arms wrapped around him tightly, lovingly, a head planted on his steadily. All he could do was stay and melt into the embrace, taking in the long forgotten scent of this man, which lured him in deeper, every passing second.

For a moment, he felt like wrapping his own arms around this man and take him back into his life and...just forget about everything else.

* * *

Sasuke stood by the sink in the small bathroom, hands washed and dripping with excess water. He teared a sheet from the paper towel by the the sink ledge and proceeded to dry his hands. His eyes curiously scanned the bathroom, he wasn't surprise how clean it was since Naruto was the biggest neat freak out there but he was surely amazed by how small it was. Then again, the whole apartment could be estimated to be the size of his bedroom.

He could give Naruto so much more than this. Speaking of his dobe, where was he?

"I wonder which one would be his room?" He tossed his used tissue into the trash bin, before staring into the mirror above the sink. He fixed some loose hair strands into place and examined his features. He smirked checking himself out, his flawless skin was perfect, his dark hair shiny as always. He then decided to have a little fun. Pulling up his short sleeve shirt, he flexed his muscles and grinned into the mirror at its impressiveness. Occasionally squinting his eyes, biting his bottom lip and pushing his hair back, Sasuke smized into the mirror, enjoying his beauty.

After what seemed like hours of glamouring over himself, Sasuke exited the bathroom, down the hall approaching the two doors. He then randomly opened one and stepped inside. The room was empty but he immediately knew it to be Naruto's, seeing the orange covered comforter spread over the bed and the cartoon covered pillow cases.

That dobe didn't change at all.

Eyes aimlessly scanned the room. Cream colored walls greeted him, with clean wooden floors, and a slightly opened window to the corner. The bed placed in the middle was slightly smaller than a queen size but bigger than a twin bed. Sasuke moved closer to the bed, eyes fixed on the small nightstand. His eyes settled onto a picture frame of a woman with long red hair much like Kyuubi's smiling happily near her husband, a man with a head full of golden locks much like his son, Naruto.

He smiled remembering the familiar duo. He had at times met the couple, when he used to visit Naruto in the previous years, in the Uzumaki household, of course, without his parents knowledge. There was benefits to being a rich kid. You had a personal driver who drove you anywhere, whenever you pleased without your parents consent.

The teen suddenly laughed hysterically. "Haha, that dobe, he kept this for all these years." He calmed his laughter, picking up the pikachu plush wallet that laid over Naruto's cellphone. His brow rose in question as he felt the amount of money in there. He shrugged it off, putting the wallet back down.

Naruto had a job now, meaning he got paid, simple.

Sasuke's head turned when he heard unexpected pouting and he walked around the bed to find the little pup rolling on a set of blankets, yawning tiredly. It seemed he had just awaken from a nap. The Uchiha bent over, swooping the animal into his arms. "Did Naruto fix you a bed?" He was actually talking to a puppy. "He's so sweet, isn't he." He cooed and pulled the puppy closer to his body. He then saw another nightstand and looked over it, hoping to see more treasures.

Sasuke frowned. A opened box of condoms sat on the table top along with a prescription bottle.

His jaw clenched. "Why does Naruto have condoms?" His nose flared in anger, his mind running with crazy ideas. He lifted up the small medicine bottle, reading the description. Uzumaki, Naruto was written promptly on it along with instructions. "Why does Naruto have birth control pills?" His tone was icely cold, his eyes narrowed.

Wait...what the hell was going on here? Was Naruto seeing someone?

Settling the puppy on the bed, Sasuke walked around to the other nightstand where he had seen Naruto's phone. He didn't want to snoop but then again, he didn't want to be played for a fool. He had way too much pride for that. He picked up the phone, flashing on the screen. To his luck, there was no password code.

* * *

"I'm glad you're okay. I was scared. Not because someone might've been hurting you but more so of what I would've done if I saw someone lay a finger on you." Itachi, hugged the man tighter into his body, a faint smile on his lips. "I didn't know what I'll do."

Kyuubi huffed as he buried deeper into the man. "Are you trying to say I can't take care of myself?" He pulled away, arms crossed over his chest. "You asshole." He rolled his eyes and Itachi scoffed.

"If you can take care of yourself, why was your son in tears minutes ago, worried that _men_ might be hurting you?" The Uchiha spoke, indifferently.

Kyuubi bowed his head, his gaze averted from the Uchiha's burning one. "No one is hurting me, now get out." He pushed past Itachi to leave and he sighed in annoyance, when his arm was grabbed.

"You were always such a bad liar. Whenever you lied, you could never face me." Itachi pointed out, glowering.

Glaring, Kyuubi yanked his hand away and he drew back, tucking his loose hair behind his ear. "You're right, I am lying. Someone has hurt me and I'll appreciate it, if that person, will just leave, and never, come back." He bit out.

They both stood there in painful silence. Kyuubi's chest tightened as he saw the hurt on the man's face.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed intensely at the cellular device in his hand. Scrolling up, cautiously, he read each message with great disbelieve.

_I need a customer..._

How many my dear, Naruto?

_Don't call me that, I need just one, don't send over no little boy._

Yeah, I know. You know I really do miss you and your brother at the Brothel. You both brought in such good money.

_Whatever, just send someone over and make sure he's willing to pay a lot._

Will do...

It was the same set of messages over and over again. Sasuke frowned, setting the phone down. Brothel...Customers...Payment...those words repeatedly entered his mind, answering all his suspicions.

Naruto was a prostitute...and now he knew.

**Flashback**

_"Done. I'll take you out this afternoon after school." Sasuke gleefully, offered._

_"Can't I'm working." Naruto pulled himself out of the Uchiha's hold. His happy expression faltered and he let out a shaky breath._

_"Fine, I'll come visit you. Where do you work?"_

_"Um, sorry no visitors allowed. I really have to get ready for school." Placing a kiss on the small pup, he handed the puppy to Sasuke before running to his room to fetch his book bag._

**End of Flashback**

It all made so much sense now. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat. He felt so nauseous...disgusted...sick. A prostitute? Naruto was a prostitute? He didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

Itachi eyed him keenly, smirking as he scanned the Uzumaki. For some odd reason, he had now just noticed what Kyuubi was wearing. The redhead stood before him, in a silken white robe tied tightly around his slim stomach, his long radiant velvet hair cascaded over his shoulders and back gracefully.

Flawless tanned skin peeked out of the somewhat erotic robe which ended up little above his knees, exposing his beautiful long legs. Itachi smirked, taking in the view, not realizing that he was now staring with eyes deeply concentrated with lust. His blood ran south as his mind reverted back to his high school years when he would make love to Kyuubi almost everyday. It helped that his parents traveled a lot.

"I'll appreciate it if you'll stop looking at me like that and leave." Kyuubi murmured, as he felt his face heat up.

Itachi sighed. "Okay, I'll leave." He then smirked, encircling his arms around the Uzumaki's waist, and pulled the man closer, unfazed by Kyuubi's death glare. "But I need to protect you from these so called _mean men_ so expect to see me everyday. I'll be there when you least expect it." He slowly lowered his head. "Like a ghost." Itachi teasingly whispered in the Uzumaki's ear. He bit softly at the earlobe before he was harshly shoved away. Kyuubi glared harder if possible at the man but that only made Itachi laugh softly, staring at that sexy face.

Kyuubi pursed his lips, blushing. Itachi had such a beautiful laugh. It was soft, simple, and gentle. It gave him shivers, every time he heard that laugh. He then walked out of the kitchen and Itachi followed suit behind him. There he saw his son, slouched on the couch, his little legs dangling over the edge. He seemed in a dazed, almost about to fall asleep.

"Otouto, I hope you're not angry at me?" Itachi inquired, concerned by the look on his brother's face. Sasuke stood by the door, eyes murderous, a deathly ora radiating off him.

"Get me out of here." He gave the Uzumaki a cruel look, as if warning him, before he existed the apartment.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke must've been in one of his bitchy moods, nothing strange. He glanced over once more at Kyuubi before he turned to leave. "One more thing, tell Jay, he can relax. I'll protect his mother from now on. Later..." He smirked and finally left.

Kyuubi let out a sigh of relief and slumped on the couch next to his now asleep son. "Jay, you almost got mommy in a heat of trouble. Don't go spilling mommy's business to the whole world." He kissed the boy's forehead and left the living room.

* * *

"You so cheated. You've won every game we played." Naruto whined, throwing the pencil on the bed. The blonde ended up having to entertain the customer by engaging in silly paper games.

"While I'm stressing in there with that asshole Itachi, you're here playing games?" Naruto jumped at the sudden sound of his brother's voice. He hadn't even noticed him enter.

Naruto got up off the bed, stalking up to him. "How did it go? Are they gone? Did they find out?"

"Fine, No and No. " Kyuubi answered, plainly. He walked up to the brunette man on the bed. "Sorry, I'm not working today. Can you please leave and thank you for staying put."

"Uh, that's okay. I should get going anyway, another day perhaps." He began dressing, gathering his belongings.

"Kyuu, did Sasuke ask about me?" Naruto couldn't help but be worried.

"No, he was in the living room with Jay while I was in the kitchen with Itachi."

Naruto sighed, feigning a smile. "Okay...I'll be in the living room." He waved, as he left the room. He strolled into the living room and awed at the sight of his adorable nephew slouched over the couch asleep, his mouth gaped slightly. He felt resistant to wake him but he had to.

"Jay...wake up sweetie." He shook the boy softly. "Jay..." He now added a little force shaking the child awake. Eyelids slowly lifted halfway and small hands came up, rubbing at them gently. Naruto smiled at his cuteness. Where was his camera when he needed it?

"Uncle Naru...why are you in my dream?" Jay moaned, trying to to keep his eyes open but he'll catch himself falling back asleep.

"Get up, sweetie." Naruto lifted the toddler into his arms, planting him on his hip. "You're still in your school clothes and i need to give you a bath. Then you can sleep for however long you want." He headed up the stairs meeting the customer halfway.

"You really suck at games. Next time we should make it more interesting and set a bet." The man teased, as he passed them.

"Haha, very funny." Naruto poked out his tongue playfully and the man snickered before leaving. Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked into his brother's bedroom. "Cute little Jay fell asleep, but he needs a bath."

Kyuubi smiled and walked over to his son. "Aww, my baby is all sleepy." He pinched his son's chubby cheeks, smiling. Naruto sat the boy on the bed.

"Jay go undress for a bath and pick out a comfy set of clothes to wear after." Jay nodded before walking over to his side of bed to undress.

"Itachi is planning on checking up on me daily, so be cautious or else, we're exposed." Kyuubi stood infront of his mirror, brushing out his hair.

"I'm glad they didn't figure anything out. I just got Sasuke back and I can't loose him just yet."

Naruto gazed down unexpectedly, feeling something tug at his pants. "Uncle Naru, I'm ready." Jay announced, holding his clean clothing in his arms.

"Alright, let's go and after you're done with your bath, I have a surprise for you." He walked out of the room, Jay following behind him, estatic.

"A surprise!" He cheered, seeming more lively, growing out his sleep. Naruto began preparing his bath.

"It's a very big surprise so let's finish the bath quickly." Jay squealed almost girlish, jumping up and down, clapping his hands. He really loved surprises and he couldn't wait to see what it was.

* * *

"One, two, three, open your eyes now."

Little hands fell from his eyes and big brown eyes gazed up at his uncle. Jay then squealed, seeing the little animal in his uncle's arms. "Puppy!" Excitedly, he ran inside the room, his hands rose up, inquiring to hold the animal.

"Sit down on the bed and I'll put him in your lap." Jay did as he was told, climbing up on the bed and holding out his arms. Naruto chuckled before setting the quiet puppy into his nephew's lap.

The pup stood on his lap and leaped on the bed, Jay's eyes following him. The puppy let out soft barks and Jay began crawling around the bed after the puppy. He giggled as he watched the puppy roll around playfully and bark.

"So what do you want to name him?" Jay stopped chasing the animal and sat up straight. He pursed his lips trying to think of a name. His eyes wandered the room and his eyes fell upon Naruto's wallet.

"Pikachu! Let's call him Pikachu!" He gleamed, grinning. Naruto high-fived him, loving the name. He watched happily as the puppy ran to Jay and barked wanting the toddler to play with him again. It was too adorable.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

O_O Oh Dear! I decided to call the puppy Pikachu because my friend has a cat called Pikachu lol, I thought it was cute. Anyway Reviews?

Smize- smile with your eyes.

Brothel- a building where prostitution takes place.

A/N:You'll learn more of the Uzumaki's previous years as the story progress.


End file.
